


Wish Again

by HypersomniacGrad



Series: Make A Wish [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Multiple Universes, Red String of Fate, Romance, Some angst, a whole lot of adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypersomniacGrad/pseuds/HypersomniacGrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has found everything she could ever wanted and more. Only, not everyone gets a happy ending. Two years later, Beca finds herself thrown in the same situation she was in before, this time with double the help from Stacie, Aubrey, the Bellas, and even a once upon a time rival. Will Beca be able to find her way to Chloe a second time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because Happy People are Boring...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! As promised here is the sequel to 'Make a Wish' (and if you haven't read it yet, definitely check it out!).
> 
> I'm aiming for the same length as 'Make a Wish' though I'm not sure how often I can upload just yet, I promise to at least upload a chapter per week and at most a chapter a day.
> 
> Unlike last time though, we start our story with alt world Beca.
> 
> So without further ado…

Beca was an idiot.

Well, at least once upon a time she was.

And thanks to a little mishap she and her friends – at least the ones who knew about it – have dubbed 'The Shooting Star Incident', the problem with her idiocy was fixed. She matured a little, stepped up, and fought for the girl of her dreams.

Technically it was another Beca in her body doing all the fighting to help her out, but nevertheless, she continued the fighting.

That's how a whole year later she found herself 'properly' engaged to the redheaded girl she had promised to marry ages ago, when they were still little girls in a playground.

And then that's how a whole year later she found herself married to said girl, found friends from another world – thank you interdimensional video chats! – and that's also how a certain Dr. Stacie Conrad published her highly cited papers about the multiple universe theory, becoming even more of a big name in science than she already was.

There was a huge party going on in the whole of Stacie's research facility, with the two floor open lobby transformed into some fancy function hall under the command of her wife. Beca didn't waste any time in offering her services up to provide for the party music, after all, without Aubrey and Stacie, things could have ended up in disaster. In response to her generous offer, Aubrey had it set up for her to play two separate sets so that she can still enjoy the party herself, with the other party DJ someone Beca recommended herself.

It was after Beca's special second set that she found herself roaming the empty halls of the facility. Stacie was busy entertaining some foreign sounding physicists or something and the rest of the Bellas were enjoying alone time with their own spouses somewhere on the dance floor.

And so Beca was off to find her own spouse.

Who was busy skirting off with Aubrey every now and then for some rather secret conference that Beca's been wondering what it's been about. Chloe's been acting strange for a whole week now.

For the most part, Chloe was still Chloe though. She seemed to be excited about something earlier the week before all the hiding things in secret, but it wasn't like it never happened before.

There was some strange skittering sound coming from the hall that branched off from the main building, connecting it to Stacie's labs.

At least the one where she keeps the strange contraption that sent the other Beca to their world in the first place.

Beca was about to dismiss the sounds to possibly a few interns or research assistants sneaking off to the labs to impress their respective dates, but from the dimly illuminated hall she saw not two figures but one.

And things were definitely looking sketchy that she decided to follow him.

Because Beca was sure, she couldn't have been mistaken.

The figure she saw was Chloe's ex-fiancé, Jesse.

Beca never really met the guy, the other Beca did, but she does have those memories intact, memories they both share, so of course she knew just how horrible of a person he was.

He was the jerk who didn't deserve her Chloe.

So of course even without meeting the man himself she couldn't help but feel the anger bubbling through her blood.

What on earth does he want now?

Beca's first thought as she shadowed Jesse the best she could was to call Aubrey or Chloe, make sure they were okay. But she fought back that initial though.

She figured it would be the best to call Stacie first.

They were getting lost within Stacie's labs after all.

Beca didn't risk making too much noise with a call and shot a quick text to Stacie before finding herself standing alone in the dark.

She lost track of where Jesse was heading.

Beca was about to head back, Stacie's number already flashing on her screen so that she could alert her friends when all of a sudden flashing bright lights and loud noises started to come from one of the labs. She rushed towards the source only to find herself standing at a rather familiar room, she was in the lab where Stacie's 'precious instrument' was, the same instrument that had caused all the trouble and in the end all the good things she's found a good two and a half years ago.

"You know, it wasn't hard to figure it out, I thought it would be." she heard Jesse's voice over the whole racket the darn thing was making. He was standing near the main computer, the flashing lights on the screen casting a ghastly glow on his face.

"Swanson, what on earth are you doing?"

"I have a rocket scientist of a cousin and he read Dr. Conrad's papers. She never mentioned any person nor admitted if humans participated, just subjects and tests and whatever the hell experiments she ran, but you know. I put two and two together. You weren't exactly living up to your reputation when we met, stole Chloe, ruined my career."

"That was all on you dude." Beca replied, but Jesse didn't seem to hear.

"So I got him to explain what the whole thing was about. Still hard to believe it all. But I do believe in second chances. I'm sure there's a world out there where Chloe and I… where we're the ones who end up together…"

"Jesse stop!" Beca yelled, realization dawning. "You don't even know what you're doing, you don't know what forces you're messing with."

"You got to mess with it, didn't you?" Jesse spewed out, his tone laced with venom.

"Yeah, and believe me when I say it was unintentional." Beca responded. "Stop this now Swanson, you have no idea…"

But Beca never got to finish what she was saying.

The tiny gauge thing at one end of the instrument blew up.

And so did most of the equipment, flashing various flaring signs of danger, a loud siren taking over alerting security that something was wrong.

But security was already on their way though, Beca didn't even notice that Stacie answered the call.

And that she was on her way with the cavalry as she heard everything.

But Beca never got the chance to see what happened next.

She just saw bright red lights flood in her vision.

And felt the strong blow as she was suddenly swept off her feet, some strong force sending both her and Jesse flying towards opposite ends of the lab.

Because yeah, she just had to go and be curious and follow the idiotic fool who wanted to play scientist to get his revenge.

But she wasn't dead.

Not just yet.

She just has no idea what's in store for her when she wakes up.

Oh boy.


	2. What in the Aca-Hell Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm uploading chapters 2 and 3 along with one so there's that bonus.
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> And it also looks like I might be able to upload the first chapter of the sequel to 'Blank Slate' either tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> We'll see.
> 
> Anyways, it's going to be a bumpy ride ahead. And BTW, this is Stacie's chapter (alt world's Dr. Conrad that is).

The night wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was supposed to be a wonderful evening filled with fun and a whole lot of festivities.

So when Stacie received Beca's call and heard the whole end of the conversation, she was quite unpleased to say the least.

Right now though, she was worried.

Just that she wasn't sure which of the multiple things that could possibly go wrong at any given moment was causing her the most worry.

It's been three hours since the whole incident, the party wrapped up and although it abruptly ended, Aubrey managed to handle everything with ease.

Now if only Aubrey could handle Chloe and her incessant worrying with ease too.

Not that the worrying was unfounded, because it was definitely not that.

It's just putting a heavy toll on her at the moment.

They found Beca and Jesse unconscious, the lab a whole mess after the explosion that happened. Stacie was quick to commandeer the situation, setting up both Beca and the troublesome Treble on the next room, her assistants quick on their feet to monitor their vitals.

They were both alive and breathing, which was good.

But the spikes indicating their brain activity wasn't looking good.

To be honest, to say they were looking grim would be an understatement.

At least for Beca.

Jesse's brain activity was just incomprehensible.

Chloe's been restless ever since that. She hasn't left Beca's side, which made it quite a handful for Stacie as she tried to sort everything out especially while Aubrey was preoccupied with wrapping up the party.

They had to keep with closely monitoring the two, fixing up the instrument, sorting out the whole lab.

Everything was a mess.

And even after tidying things up, Robbie – Stacie's favorite assistant – on high alert on both Beca and Jesse's conditions, and Stacie all caught up with what had happened, things were definitely still in a mess.

On epic proportions as a matter of fact.

"What's the matter?" Aubrey asked, Chloe right behind her, as they strolled into the main room of the lab.

Stacie looked up, her face betraying her emotions, especially when she caught a glimpse of Chloe stealing a glance at Beca through the glass walls that separated the other room.

They were all alone in the lab at that point, with only Robbie staying behind to keep an eye out on their current patients.

"Stace, what is it?" Aubrey pressed on.

"Well, for one thing, they're gone." Stacie finally said out loud.

"Define gone Stacie." Chloe immediately demanded as she rushed closer to her friend, the redhead's hands grasping her shoulders firmly as tears threatened to fall.

"Not dead Chloe, relax. But that doesn't mean things are looking good either."

"Really need to elaborate Stace." Chloe demanded before letting her go.

And so Stacie had no choice but let her two best friends know what was going on.

"Okay, so do you remember when I explained why we can't physically travel through worlds and visit other Beca and friends?" Stacie started.

"Yes, it was kind of a long day Stacie, what with the explanation of the whole other Beca thing with it. Anyways, didn't you say that the pace of their world was delayed or something?" Chloe replied and Stacie nodded.

"Right, since everything froze on their end. Well, we've been monitoring this strange occurrence of thunderstorms around worlds near other Beca's world. They were affected by the whole incident too, experiencing the same delay in time. It's because of the discrepancies with time that we can't just jump in and say hi. That and the fact that we'll be opening rifts through the time and space continuum and get everything all entangled, causing a collapse of the thin fabric that's separate our worlds and we don't want that."

"What does that have to do with anything Stace?" Aubrey asked and Stacie sighed.

"After those thunder storms occurred the pacing of time was corrected for all other worlds. And it's stopped happening for a while. Problem is it started happening again, on a whole lot of different earths after temporarily freezing for a moment or two, and it's been jumping around too." Stacie explained, pointing at the different blips of red on the monitor.

"The blips are appearing at random and the thunderstorm had just recently hit other Beca's world too. I've been trying to contact them but nothing."

"Hang on Stace, are you trying to say what I thing you're trying to say?" Aubrey said a she jumped in.

"Based on both our Beca's brain activity, same for psycho Treble over there, I'd say yes."

"Yes to what?" Chloe asked confused.

"Our Beca, is out there somewhere, in one of those worlds. Sadly our Jesse too. From the looks of it, some other Jesse is temporarily invading our Jesse's head or something before switching out again, suggesting that our Jesse is jumping in between worlds and our Beca just got brought along."

"But there's no ghost in our Beca's machine?" Aubrey asked.

"No. The temporary ghost in Swanson's machine is what's keeping our earth from freezing." Stacie edified. "That's all."

"Then where on earth is our Beca? My Beca?" Chloe demanded to know.

Stacie shrugged.

She didn't know.

And it was times like this that she hated the most.

The times when she didn't have the answer, the times when she didn't know.

Because she always knew.

Some fritzing sounds were coming from one of the monitors in front of Stacie before the group of former Bellas heard a rather familiar voice. "Maybe I can help." the other Stacie they've come to know said as she popped up on the screen, the signal completely unstable but it was holding.

"Stacie. What's going on? You're line seems a little shaky." Dr. Conrad said.

"Well, it's not exactly like we only have miles between us, now is it?" Stacie retorted as a response to her other counterpart's question. "We have a little situation. And FYI, you're signal's all crappy on our end too."

"Wait, what situation? What's happening at your end?" Chloe asked.

"Did you connect? Chloe? Hey! Are you there? What's happened to Jesse? He didn't hurt you did he?" Beca asked as she suddenly appeared on screen with the other Stacie.

It was just then that it occurred to Dr. Conrad that they were in a hospital, the other Beca wearing a hospital gown and all.

Except it wasn't exactly the other Beca in her body at the moment.

"Oh dear God." Stacie let out.

Their Beca was in the other earth.

The earth that after a rather long confusing argument with the other Stacie they decided to call earth 1 while they're earth 2.

But nevertheless.

"We have more pressing problems than that." earth 1 Stacie said. "I've tried doing my own evaluations, I don't think our own Beca's in here with yours."

Earth 2 Stacie groaned.

Earth 1 Beca's gone missing on an interdimensional journey again thanks to the little mishap that began in her lab.

Which is how the whole mess started in the first place the last time too.

Only this time earth 1 Beca's on her own.


	3. Let's Rewind A Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have earth 1 Beca's POV here.
> 
> Sorry I had to get it all complicated but I thought it would be a nice parallel if earth 2 Beca gets to be the hero this time around (you know, to repay earth 1 Beca). But I don't want to spoil much on what I have in store, so just stay tuned. I promise to make it worth your while ;)
> 
> And again, if you guys have suggestions, ideas, recommendations, requests, or you know, just something you want to see, just let me know :)

There's that strange sensation you feel in sweet anticipation of something you've always wanted.

Like you want the day to arrive already.

Get it over with.

Not because you simply want it to be over.

But because you can't wait for it to happen.

Because you can already picture it in your head.

And if you would allow yourself, it was like you could already feel it happening, the days standing between you and said event an agonizing torture.

No it wasn't exactly excitement.

Maybe partly that.

And it was definitely not nervousness.

Although the butterflies are a constant.

But you know for a fact that you can't sleep and can't eat until it happens.

And that's exactly what Beca felt then.

Simply counting the days until it happens.

A smirk forming on her lips at the thought of marrying her best friend.

Who else but Chloe?

It was about a year ago when Chloe finally proposed.

Because apparently none of her friends took her seriously when she asked the redhead to marry her when she was trying to serenade and woo her, pry her away from stupid Kyle.

Needless to say, her patience was tested to the limits as Chloe took her time to do it – as per the deal they've made.

Clearly the redhead took her sweet time, savoring Beca's childish whenever she would set-up the build up to proposing and then not actually do it.

It was also much to the amusement of the other Bellas.

And the other versions of them they've been in contact with for a while.

Yeah, Beca could remember the look on Chloe's face – Aubrey's too – when she and Stacie finally established a stable link for that interdimensional video chat with the friends she made from that alternate universe.

It was great to be able to stay in contact with them, but again, that meant there were more people to get amused with their antics.

But nevertheless, when that day finally arrived, Beca was ecstatic.

No grand gesture.

Just simply the way they were.

A simple question asked at the most unexpected of times.

And it was perfect.

Since then, everything's pretty much been wedding preparations.

Although if any of her friends would ask Beca, she would've ran away with the redhead and married her right then and there.

The thought itself had, after all, already crossed both their minds.

But every time they got tempted to do just that, they would both remind each other that they have to do things properly.

And that's how Beca finds herself making sure everything is perfect as the final few weeks were passing by.

"Thanks for coming with us today Jess." Beca said as she leaned on the glass window of the bridal shop they were just in moments ago. Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey were still inside.

Jesse shrugged. "Well, you know, I guess this is what the Best Man is for? Sort of? Still not sure why you didn't ask Stacie for help with it. I mean, I know why you didn't want Chloe's help."

"Yep, we promised not to see each other in our respective wedding dress until said event. And no way, knowing Stacie, she would have had some crazy ideas in her head."

"Which might have been more helpful than your ex-boyfriend's opinion." Jesse pointed out but Beca simply shrugged it off. "But I guess the more important thought here is that you're actually wearing a dress. I would've bet on you wearing some snazzy tux to wow your redhead."

"But that would have been too predictable." Beca argued a smile creeping up on her face. "I wanted to surprise Chloe. If I picked a tux, she'd already have a perfect image on her head on how I'd look. There's no fun in that."

"Good point." Jesse replied. "I'm glad you're getting your happy ending soon Beca." Jesse then added thoughtfully.

"Thanks Jess. I know you'll find the girl for you soon too." Beca then replied before seeing Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie finally make their way out of the shop.

They grabbed lunch at a nearby café before Stacie and Aubrey had other things to do, leaving Jesse alone with the couple. The Treble himself wanted to excuse himself as soon as the other two former Bellas left but Beca and Chloe refused.

The knowing smile on their faces was enough to let Jesse know what was in store.

And Beca found herself laughing as he groaned.

They were planning to set him up on another blind date to meet someone he could take with him to their wedding.

They were taking a short cut through a nearby park to get to where they were planning to head when the rain had started to pour hard.

There was something about it that unsettled Beca.

It wasn't the strength of the rain or the winds or anything.

And it wasn't the thunder, no not the lightning either.

It was how dark the sky looked.

Like she's seen it before.

Appearing amidst a meteor shower one night, not so long ago.

And just like that Beca knew what was coming.

But she wasn't too quick to react, lightning struck the ground faster than she could move.

She was out of it for a while.

And even when she was coming too she could feel the trepidation setting heavy in her heart.

The feel of the sheets that covered her body felt wrong. Even the subtle smell of the room.

And when she finally opened her eyes, quickly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded her she knew.

Thankfully she could access the memories of the Beca of the world she was in at the moment.

And thankfully she's been there before.

Beca wasted no time, she's spent a good amount of time watching Stacie try to tinker with the laptop they use to communicate with earth two that she was confident she could whip something up from everything that was right in front of her.

Luckily she had all that she needed and more.

Because once again, she had to figure out a way to get back to Chloe.


	4. Waking Up in the Wrong World... Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4. We're still with earth 1 Beca but she'll touch base with the others soon. We'll also here about Chloe and the rest of the Bellas in the coming chapters (I swear!), so bare patience with me while I set-up the stage for things to come.
> 
> And yeah, I think it was clear which world Beca woke up in, right? I thought it might be fun to write more about some fan fave worlds and incorporate them into the sequel as a chapter.
> 
> Anyways, pardon my ramblings…
> 
> Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for tuning in so far ;)

"Beca!" both Emily, and apparently Benji, from the 'Batman world' exclaimed as Beca made her way into the cave.

Her first thought was that she was wrong, Benji wasn't 'the Joker'.

And access through Batman Beca's memories tell her that Benji is actually this world's version of Barbara Gordon's Batgirl, so there was that.

Her second thought was on what was going on right in front of her.

With Benji and Emily strapping Jesse on a bed and seemingly knocking him out with a variety of anesthetics.

On a regular day, Beca would ask what on earth was going on, but then again crazy stuff like this typically happens on a regular basis and she was currently on another version of earth than her own so… that question was definitely thrown out the window.

Emily was yammering on and on about something that Jesse did that was out of character, throw in the fact that they just both collapsed, and that was why Benji was there lending a hand keep things under control.

Apparently Jesse 'accidentally' tripped the alarms on the cave and started to randomly destroy some of the 'defense systems' that they've put in place instead of simply turning it off.

So the duo decided to knock him out.

Because clearly that was the logical choice with the given situation at hand.

"Beca, you are okay right?" Emily then asked, concern clear in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca replied. "Although not everything's exactly peachy."

"What do you mean Beca?" Benji asked, chiming in.

Beca took a deep breath. This was going to be hard to explain.

Or maybe not.

As soon as Beca said the words 'multiple universe' Benji quickly pulled up something from one of the huge monitors and showed a similar map of the different versions of earth that apparently they have started to monitor.

Because of course Batman Beca was ever the cunning detective to figure out that there were some disturbances happening around the world that couldn't be caused by the rogues.

"So you're telling us that you're a different Beca in there? How about our Beca?" Emily then asked.

"She's still here. I have access in her memories, not all of it though. Can you connect to that earth and that other one on the far end? Like, make a two-way inter-dimensional call or something?"

"We can try, it might take some time though." Benji answered.

"Well, I'm giving you an hour tops." Beca then said before the blaring sounds of the house alarm started echoing throughout the cave.

"We've got this. You better check that out." Emily said to Beca.

And Beca, in turn, looked at her with confusion.

"That's her preferred method of getting your attention when she's upset. So yeah, Beca. Don't worry, we've got this." Benji added along with a gentle nod towards the exit, Emily busy turning off the alarms.

And so Beca complied, making her way to her study.

She has no idea why - considering she's been with Chloe for a while now and she's known her for years by then - but seeing her leaning on near the open glass doors leading out into the balcony, black tight bodysuit, her googles hanging down her neck, and her red hair flowing freely with the gentle gust, it was enough to stop Beca from breathing.

No one was allowed to be that drop dead gorgeous.

And yet somehow Chloe exists.

As this world's Catwoman nonetheless.

With all the feline accentuated movements as she made her way towards Beca who simply stood there in awe.

The funny thing was this too was a regular occurrence in her own world.

The stop breathing and be in awe of Chloe thing.

Not the Catwoman thing.

"You were supposed to meet me at the rooftop near the alleyway between 5th and Main thirty minutes ago." Chloe said, poking Beca at on her shoulder as she pushed her slightly with her finger to make a point.

But Beca remained silent, completely entranced with the catlike and highly seductive way that Chloe spoke. "I go ahead and try to do the right thing once and you leave me hanging, explain yourself Beca." she heard the redhead say.

"I got held up with more pressing matters." Beca said slowly as she tried to recompose herself. "You're not hurt are you?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow before slowly grinning as she hummed. "What's this? Beca Mitchell concerned over lil' ol' me?"

"Just answer the darn question Beale." Beca mumbled.

"I'm fine. Posen and quite possible half the GCPD showed up in time to break up the mess with the mobs." Chloe answered, walking away from Beca and once again reclaiming her position near the glass doors. Beca followed on instinct, keeping the distance between the two of them close. She notice Chloe looking thoughtful for a second before returning her attention to Beca. "Something's different with you."

Beca shrugged. "Can't I be full of surprises?"

"No, I suppose you can. It's just, you're usually all business when it comes to serious matters. You don't let our little thing get in the middle of that. But then here you are, you're first thought was to ask if I was hurt, instead of what happened."

"Can't I care for you and the city?"

"You're only usually vocal about your damn mission on protecting Gotham." Chloe noted.

And Beca definitely didn't miss the hint of sadness in her tone.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of retiring or settling down?" Chloe then asked.

Beca looked thoughtful for a moment and asked herself what the Beca of this world would do.

Because from Chloe's question, she could tell, there was more to it that simply hanging up the cowl for good or passing it on to someone else.

And because it wasn't as simple as it was with her own reality. In this one she has the weight of the world on shoulders.

Beca let go of a deep sigh. "I guess the answer to that is no then?" Chloe asked.

"It's not that simple Beale."

"I'm guessing if you had the right reasons you would."

"Oh I have the right reasons." Beca quickly said. "I just don't have the luxury of living my life only for me at the moment. I'm not immortal. One day I know I have to step down, let the next generation handle things, because by then I'll probably just be in the way instead of actually helping people. But until then Chlo…"

"Chlo? We're going with nicknames now Becs?" Chloe said, cutting her off.

Beca let out a chuckle and smiled Chloe.

And Chloe smiled back. "Until then." she nodded and said. "You should be more like this, at least once in a while."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Beca mumbled.

She felt a gentle kiss on her cheeks before Chloe simply disappeared out the balcony. Beca sighed, instantly bringing her hands up on her cheeks as if to ensure that Chloe's kiss won't disappear into the night just as she did.

One day.

She knows for sure.

But for now, onto more pressing matters.

Benji and Emily were attempting to stabilize the connection with the two earths when Beca returned. "How's it going?"

"Almost there." Benji replied.

And just as Benji said two tabs popped up on the screen showing Stacie and Beca from earth 1 and Dr. Conrad, Chloe, and Aubrey from earth 2. "BECA!" they chorused.

"This is just too cool." Benji commented.

"More like surreal." Emily then said.

"Yeah, yeah, cool and surreal." Beca then said impatiently as she pushed the two aside. "Stacie we have a problem." she then said.

"Clearly." the two Stacies replied simultaneously.

"Mitchell, where on earth are you? Why are you in ca-" Aubrey started to say.

And the other Beca laughed hard, causing Aubrey to realize why.

"Of course." Aubrey muttered. "Only takes you to find your way back to the Batman world."

"Oh don't give me that look Posen. We have a serious problem here. And from the Jesse of this world's current situation I believe there is an equally interesting story behind this all?"

"Well, you did ask so I suggest you buckle up." Dr. Conrad said and Beca nodded. "Remember when we feared convergence happening? Yeah, this is much worse than that."


	5. Finding Gorund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading soon guys. My aunt's visiting, so she has me busy and away from my beloved laptop for a good amount of time. I'll try uploading the next chapter if I finish it tonight, if not tomorrow morning.
> 
> Almost done with setting the main stage soon, but I will be switching between the two Beca's (we still have some AUs to visit after all) and the other one to make sure Chloe's safe from Jesse's hands…
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the support so far. Reviews and comments are always appreciated. ;)

"You sure this'll work?" Beca asked nervously as Benji and Emily hooked her up to some machine they quickly whipped under earth two Stacie's directions.

"No." Benji honestly replied. "But they need you there, and no offense, but we need our Beca to protect the city soon."

"Don't worry, we'll keep a tight watch on Jesse." Emily then added. "Earth one Stacie was right, if your Jesse's here, it would be best he doesn't get to live through much of this world's events. Same goes if he's their Jesse or some other mixed up Jesse from another earth."

"Alright then. I have faith in you guys."

The experience was exactly as Beca remembered it.

The strange tingling sensations.

And the whole headache that quickly passes as soon as she opens her eyes.

The first thing she saw were the blinding lights that surrounded her before her vision finally focused on her old friends.

Her best friend Aubrey.

Aubrey's wife Stacie.

And Chloe.

Who is actually married to the Beca whose body she was currently in.

And who looked incredibly beautiful despite the distressing situation they were in at the moment.

Beca sighed. She couldn't help but wonder how it was possible to fall even more for Chloe by meeting her in different worlds.

It was strange really.

But maybe that was just a proof that they were meant to be.

And even with all the strangeness, Beca knew.

She wouldn't want to be with any other Chloe than her own.

Because the Chloe in front of her in whatever earth she's in was meant for the Beca of the world.

"Nice to meet you again Ms. Mitchell." Robbie said, unhooking her from the monitors, bringing her attention back to her current situation.

The headache from the transfer may have disappeared but the back of Beca's head still definitely hurt. Her whole body too.

Stacie – Dr. Conrad version of Stacie – did say that earth two Beca was thrown to one side of the lab by the explosion. So there was that.

"Same to you Robbie." Beca replied. "Although maybe we can meet in less dramatic circumstances next time."

Chloe instantly ran up to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug as she got out of the little room they were in. "You do know I'm not the same Beca right?"

"And I do know I owe you why we're together, so shut up and let me hug you." Chloe said.

Which made Beca chuckle, letting herself relax into Chloe's hug.

"So how are things going?" Beca asked after Chloe finally released her.

"We were discussing how we can address our little problem without collapsing the whole of the time and space continuum." earth one Stacie said still on one of the monitors.

"Yeah, about that. Still not getting it completely." Beca honestly replied.

To which earth two's Dr. Conrad replied. "Basically, Jesse's jumping through worlds haphazardly since the accident that let his consciousness crossover wasn't exactly well controlled. The reason our Beca manage to reach your world without a hitch is because the two of you already share a connection."

"And the reason why you apparently ended up in the Batman Beca's world is because you are particularly fond of it." Aubrey jumped in. "At least that's our theory."

"Which was enough to provide a connection and with the whole screwed up thing, you ended up there." the other Beca then said. "By the way, how does it feel piloting my body again?"

"Weird." was Beca's honest reply. "How does it feel to be in mine for a change?"

"Also weird." the other Beca replied and Beca nodded.

"How's my Chloe? And my best friend Jesse?"

"They're both unconscious. The stupid doctors are keeping you guys in separate rooms but Bree's keeping an eye out on Chlo. Amy and the Legacy are here with their respective Trebles too, they're checking on Jesse every now and then." Stacie replied.

Beca once again nodded thoughtfully.

A million questions running through her head.

What if her Chloe switched with another Chloe too?

Was she hurt badly?

What if the jerk Jesse of this earth wakes up in her best friend's body and tries to mess everything up?

So many questions.

But Beca didn't have the luxury to worry about it now.

She had to focus on trying to resolve this problem, on what she can do to fix things.

Because that's the only way she'll find her way back to her Chloe.

"So what now? What's the consequences of Jesse's actions?"

"Said collapse from earlier." Dr. Conrad replied. "See, he's leaving behind open rifts and I would assume almost irreparable damage to the lives of our counterparts in the other worlds. The only way to close the rifts…"

"Is if someone jumps into that world – consciousness transfer or whatever – and fix whatever damage Jesse's done." Beca finished for Stacie, understanding what she's trying to tell.

"Yes, because then the whole process of the 'Jesse transfer' is going to be counterbalanced by another one." earth one Stacie added.

Beca nodded.

She totally knew where this was going.

She was the only one who can do it after all.

Because she's the only one with the experience.

At the same time, the main machine was in the world she was currently in.

"So which AU do I start to go to?" Beca asked.

"Still figuring that out, but for now you need to rest. I could tell you're tired." Dr. Conrad said and Beca nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Chloe said, reaching out to grab Beca's hand.

Beca looked at Chloe, she looked tired and worried despite keeping a smile on her face.

And it always tore her part when she sees the redhead smile sadly.

She wished she could do something now to just cheer her up. She must be worried of her Beca.

Beca just simply nodded and accepted Chloe's hands, but before leaving the lab she looked over at the other Beca on the monitor. "Take care of my Chloe?"

"Do you even need to ask?" was the other Beca's reply.

And Beca nodded.

She'll find her way back to her Chloe. She did it once before.

She just had to have faith.


	6. Rewriting History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the worst case scenario happens?
> 
> Chloe wakes up with no memory of the past few years after the whole incident -particularly anything related to Beca.
> 
> And Jerk-face Jesse of earth two seemed to have hijacked their own version of Jesse...
> 
> Aubrey swears one thing for sure though, Jesse's not going to get away with any of this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Aubrey's chapter…
> 
> I do warn you that your blood might set to boil with this chapter 'cause of some things…
> 
> So yeah…
> 
> Fun fact, the whole idea of 'Blank Slate' actually stemmed from conceptualizing what I wanted to happen in this chapter ;) Because you know, I needed a reset button of sorts...
> 
> Also, I apologize if this chapter is a little short. My other fic is dominating my mind right now.

Aubrey was tapping her feet nervously every now and then as she watched over her best friend, unsure of what to do.

Beca and Stacie being in cahoots of the whole establishing a connection with an alternate earth was already mind-blowing and annoying – although that was mostly because she wasn't directly involved with it – having the alternate Beca wake up in their Beca's body was another.

Especially since the accident that led to the aforementioned freaky result also involved Chloe and Jesse.

And that the news of having a Jesse that was quite possibly insane and 'evil' wake up in the body of their Jesse – if Aubrey was right, Stacie called the thing as 'consciousness transfer' – was another thing they had to prepare for.

And what if this Jesse intended to hurt their Chloe?

How would they even begin to explain to the other Bellas that Jesse might not be who they think he is?

Aubrey sighed.

Why couldn't they find themselves in the middle of an easy and normal event for once?

Aubrey got up and started pacing just in time for her to hear Chloe whimper as she coughed a little.

She was stirring awake, which was a good thing.

So Aubrey was simply keeping her fingers crossed that this was the right Chloe.

But there was really no way to tell…

…considering any Chloe on any world would undoubtedly know a version of Aubrey.

"Bree? What's going on?" Chloe asked as she blinked a few more times.

"Chloe!" Aubrey exclaimed, rushing to the redhead's. "Everything's going to be alright. You're in a hospital right now. There was this thunderstorm and well, lightning literally almost hit you sweetie." she explained as calmly as she could.

"Where are we Bree? This doesn't look like the university hospital at Barden."

"Chloe, we're in LA." Aubrey replied looking at the redhead curiously.

And in turn, Chloe was looking at her the same way.

"Why are we in LA?" the redhead asked.

"Chlo, we've been living in LA for a few years now."

"Wait, why? What about the Bellas? How about our chance to win Nationals?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe at loss.

As it would seem, Chloe didn't switch with anyone.

Instead, she had what Aubrey guessed to be selective amnesia.

But hopefully only temporarily.

Huge emphasis on the 'hopefully' part.

"Hey Chlo, um… I don't… I'm not entirely sure how to say this but we're a little further along our lives than that." Aubrey said, looking at the ring Beca picked out for her as her way of saying yes to Chloe.

And Chloe picked up on the hint Aubrey was trying to tell her and saw the ring, looking a little surprised and confused.

"How about I go get a doctor, okay Chlo? I won't be gone long." Aubrey said reassuringly and Chloe nodded.

Aubrey took a deep breath before walking to the nurse station that was just at the end of the hall, sneaking one last look back at Chloe's room.

The nurse Aubrey talked to was quick to page Chloe's young attending, the mild mannered Dr. Montgomery, who explained to Aubrey Chloe's condition noting the concern in Aubrey's voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Posen. Everything looks to be normal from Ms. Beale's tests, but she does have a concussion from hitting her head. That could also be the cause of the memory loss."

"But she doesn't even remember anything involving our senior years of college or anything past that. Would this be only temporary?"

"Right now, only time can really tell. Her memories can slowly come back through treatment or through exposure to familiar things and environments she was in the last few years. Again, her accident was only minor, so I would say that the probability that her memory would be back within a few weeks would be highly likely. Now shall we see our patient?"

Aubrey nodded as a respond.

Her thoughts split into two.

The first was how to tell Beca that her soon-to-be bride was experiencing memory loss of very important things.

Including who the DJ was.

The second was how to slowly ease Chloe into the whole situation.

"Um, Ms. Posen, where is the patient?" Dr. Montgomery asked as they entered Chloe's room.

"She's…" Aubrey started to say, pushing past the doctor to see the empty hospital bed.

"She was... I…" Aubrey started to say, at a loss for words.

But just before she could find the words to say, or for that matter figure out why Chloe just disappeared, Amy, Bumper with a bloody and broken nose, and Emily who was helping Benji who looked like he was in pain, came stumbling into Chloe's room.

"What on earth is going on?" Dr. Montgomery demanded.

But Amy ignored her, reporting directly to her former Bella captain. "Houston, we have a problem."

"What Amy? Spit it out? Why are these Trebles looking worse for wear?" Aubrey asked.

Although something deep inside of her was already telling her the worst case scenario might have just happened.

"Stupid Swanson and his stupid right hook." Bumper mumbled.

"Jesse just sort of blind… errr… sided us…" Benji managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Jesse technically took off in a storm. He doesn't seem to be acting like himself." Emily expressed, incredibly worried.

And Aubrey groaned.

She was right.

"Cap, what the hell is going on?" Amy pushed.

But Aubrey barely heard her.

Her thoughts telling her to quickly alert Stacie and Beca.

But Aubrey tried to steady herself.

Things must be handled properly.

"Doctor, I think I know where our missing patient is." Aubrey started to say.

Because it was clear.

The Jesse from earth two took over their Jesse.

Successfully - and apparently very craftily - took Chloe away while no one was looking.

And with Chloe's selective amnesia, Aubrey could only guess just how.

That version of Jesse Swanson has no idea what's coming for him.

He just crossed the wrong Aubrey.


	7. Happy Endings for the Wrong People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we just all want to wrangle Jesse’s neck (in behalf of amnesiac Chloe)…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter folks!
> 
> AKA the reason why you'll just hate Jerk-Jesse even more… (if that's even possible, he's quite an easy guy to hate though…)
> 
> Or you know, the reason why you'd want to seriously torture the guy and rip him apart, limb by limb…
> 
> I needed an antagonist, he was a perfect pick. That's all that my excuse will ever be.
> 
> Also, sorry it's a little short (I fell victim to a swelling anger at thoughts of my 'evil' Jesse character and I'm the one writing him… which is weird… but then again I'm weird so…)

Chloe wasn't sure why, but he had a calm face and demeanor that was in itself trustworthy.

Besides, something told her that she could trust him.

Although another part of her did say she should be wary of him.

He said his name was Jesse Swanson.

And as soon as he realized Chloe couldn't remember much of anything over the last few years, he briefly said all the things he could remember about Chloe being a Bella and all.

He said he was Treble.

He said they were in love.

That they dated.

That they got engaged.

And Chloe did see the engagement ring…

…so she believed him.

The second part of his tale was a little bit far-fetched.

He said they were in an accident.

But people were totally wrong about it.

That some bad guys were going to come after them.

And Jesse did look like he was somewhat hurt and in pain.

One of his fists all bloody.

There was urgency in his voice.

Chloe wanted to wait for Aubrey to return, because Aubrey was the one familiar thing she knew for sure.

But then Jesse convinced her that if they stayed Aubrey would get hurt, something in his voice made it ring loud and clear that it was the truth.

And Chloe didn't want that to happen.

She didn't want to see anyone she cared about get hurt.

Jesse slickly carried her out of the hospital, finding the quickest routes for escape from the fire escape plans all over the hospital, managed to find a cab, and they were off.

Chloe wasn't sure when but she knew she fell as sleep at some point.

The next time she woke she was in the passenger seat of some car that Jesse was driving out past the outskirts of the city.

Jesse looked over her quickly and smiled. "Glad you're awake." he said with a gentle smile.

"Jesse, where are we going?"

"Far away."

"But why?"

"I need to protect you Chlo." was his stern reply.

And Chloe looked at him all confused and frustrated.

Mostly because she wanted to understand.

Mostly because she wanted to know why.

She kept twisting her engagement ring around, looking out into the window to see the setting sun outside feeling both anxious and unsure.

And that's when she noticed the red threaded band on her pinky finger, the first time she really got a hard look of it.

"What is this by the way?" Chloe asked Jesse with the most brilliant smile.

She didn't know why, but something about it just felt special.

"Oh that, just something you've always had." Jesse replied shrugging it off.

And Chloe could tell there was something about it bothering her but she just accepted that as the simple answer.

Still something else was bugging her.

"Who are we running away from?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo, this is kind of hard to explain, but there's this girl. She's obsessed about you and she hated the fact that you chose me." Jesse said as a reply, his tone cold and serious.

"You over her?"

"Yes over her. And see, she's desperate. She tried to take you away from me Chlo, and all your other friends are blind about that fact. She has them convinced she's on your side Chlo. That she's just an innocent little girl."

"I don't understand." Chloe commented, sensing the anger that was rising deep within Jesse.

"She's a lady killer Chlo. And you were the one she couldn't have. She managed to bury her way into your life and into your friend's life. But don't worry Chlo. I'll think of something to expose her of what she truly is. But for now, getting you away from her is my priority."

Chloe nodded, trying to process all of it. "Who is she?" she asked, her voice quivering as she was a little uncertain as to how to ask Jesse about it.

"Beca, her name is Beca Mitchell." Jesse replied. "And she's here to ruin our happy ending Chlo. I'm not going to let her."

Chloe simply nodded.

She didn't know how to feel.

Just that she was still confused.

Just that the name didn't ring a bell.

Just that even though she doesn't know who on earth was Beca Mitchell, she couldn't help but think of her every time she looked at the red threaded ring on her finger.

Whatever that ring meant.

Because Chloe was sure that for some reason, it meant a whole lot.

That it meant the whole world.


	8. Dr. Conrad's More Refined Experiments Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I submitted 'Make a Wish' in a fanfic writing contest on inkitt (you'll need to sing in with FB or twitter)… please check it out when you can, the votes would help ;)
> 
> inkitt.com/stories/43013
> 
> Thanks for the support so far! You guys are always awesome! And sorry for the long notes!

The following morning in the good ol' alternate universe that Beca had grown to call her second home was probably one of the busiest days Beca has ever faced.

It was also probably the one that caused her head to spin the most.

Because yeah, Beca's head was spinning with all the information that Stacie had told her that morning.

Stacie only had a few hours of sleep that night. Truth be told, she wasn't planning to sleep at all, if not for Aubrey's insistence that she wouldn't really be much of a help to Beca if she passes out from lack of sleep that morning, so Stacie caved. But all the hard work she put in did pay off, because Stacie managed to keep count of the worlds Jesse had affected.

A little help from their friends, namely Lilly, also paid off. They didn't tell her what it was about but they did find out that Jesse's scientist cousin of sorts had explained to him the multiple universe theory and that he gave Jesse some sort of stimulant that would allow him to activate certain areas in his brain or consciousness or something like that. This in turn would let him see the rifts in the time and space continuum allowing his consciousness to transfer over to some other world. Stacie still wasn't really sure of the details about it, but she's got her interns and assistants working on it full time.

Then there was the problem of the convergence, as Stacie explained. Based on her calculations, the rifts would allow the worlds to line up and merge. Causing destruction, yes, but as the worlds once again converge into one.

A violent convergence where a little bit of every world would exist.

Without certainty of just what aspects would make it through.

Which means that any progress Beca made, anything she and her friends have now might be gone in a blink of an eye.

She might end up waking up in a world, in a universe, where only one Chloe exists.

But she may not even know who Chloe is when she wakes up. And Beca might not know the better.

All the memories.

All the struggles.

Everything they have and everything they've been through, will all be gone.

Like it never even existed.

Which makes it the number one priority for Beca to face.

Constant updates from earth one and the Batman world, which was earth twenty seven in Stacie's counting system, they've also figured out that the Jesse that Emily and Benji from the Batman alt. world were keeping knocked out was the Jesse of earth one.

Which meant that the Jesse of earth two, along with the Beca of earth two, were in earth one.

They also found out that no Chloe's were misplaced.

Which was a relief.

"And?" Beca then asked. She could tell that there was still something that Stacie wanted to tell her but just couldn't find the exact words to tell her.

"And… well, promise you won't freak out." Stacie said.

"Stacie, you asking me that is already prompting me to freak out. What is it? What's wrong? Did Jesse hurt any of the Bellas in my world?"

"Well no, he did hurt Bumper and Benji though." Stacie replied.

"Then what the hell is it?" Beca asked, she was slowly losing patience for the secrecy.

"Just don't freak out. Remember, there's nothing much you can do here and if you're too upset we can't conduct the experiments we need to do to get you back to where you belong and well, you know, fix the mess and rifts in the other worlds."

Beca took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. "Okay, fine. I won't freak out. Now what is it Stace? What's the problem?"

"Well, your bride to be Chloe has temporary amnesia."

"Okay. You did say temporary so, I guess everything will be fine. I just need to get back and smooth things over, help her remember. Besides, your own Beca and my friends are over there to help her recover, so no worries. You seriously got me ready to worry there Stace." Beca reasoned before seeing Stacie nervously biting her lip. "There's something more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, so our evil Jesse who hijacked your Jesse's body might've sort of taken advantage of the situation and took her."

"Stace, when you say took her, do you mean…" Beca said, trying to keep herself calm.

But it was hard to be calm when you get a news such as the love of your life being taken by a slimey quite possibly psychopathic version of your best friend while she has amnesia.

"Kidnapped her? Yeah."

"What!?" Beca let out.

Because she was all but ready to get her hands on the evil Jesse and teach him that there are fates far worse than death.

But she can't.

Because she's stuck misplaced in another world.

And she has other problems to deal with.

Such as if she doesn't fix the mess with the other alternate worlds and cancel out the whole negative effect that the other Jesse had caused to make the rifts, then the universe collapses back into just one.

Another possible convergence.

One far worse than the other.

Yeah, Beca was totally freaking out.

"Beca you promised not to freak out!"

"How can I not freak out!? That jerk took my Chloe! God knows what he's…"

"Beca, breathe!" Chloe then commanded, choosing that moment to jump in. "You're going to get your Chloe back, I know you will. But just breathe. No pressure but we have a lot going on with this. You have a heavier problem to deal with here. You have to trust your friends we'll do everything they can to do their part."

Beca nodded. Chloe was right after all. "So how do we start with this doc? Same ways before? Evil or psycho clown picture?"

"Oh, we've tinkered around with that. No more pictures to anchor you back here since we have more control now. You just need to picture yourself back here. In any case, we're ready to set you up if you're ready and calm to get going. It's still the same as always Becs. A max of three tries. And if your stress levels are of the charts, we pull you back here."

"Yep. Okay. Got it Stace. Let's get started then." Beca replied, sounding all business.

Stacie nodded, and with the help of her assistants, they hooked Beca up into the fancier-looking instrument.

Beca heard Chloe say something along the lines of 'My God, that death-trap looking thing's supposed to send Beca to other worlds!?' to Aubrey who quickly lunged into an in-depth conversation mostly saying that they've done this before.

Which was the truth.

They have done this before.

And maybe that was why Beca felt a strange calm take over her as they got started.

The first time Beca woke up she was in the familiar atmosphere of an alternate reality she visited before.

One where her girlfriend just happened to be a redheaded vampire.

As soon as Beca woke up in the world, the mini-black hole that was sort of hovering up in the sky disappeared, guess that was what Stacie was pertaining to when she said rifts.

She stayed there for a while, trying to figure out what Jesse messed up.

Apparently he woke up an ancient evil they needed to put back to rest.

And Beca found herself in the middle of a supernatural battle with her friends.

With the end result being that Chloe needed to turn her to save her.

Which isn't probably as bad as the dire situation had presented, at least there was now a world where they were both immortal.

Beca woke up back at the lab feeling a little woozy. Which was definitely a new experience all together that Beca reported it back to Stacie immediately before they started the next trip.

"Looks like there's a build-up of negative energy from the unnatural way Jesse jumped in between the worlds."

"Stace, nothing about this is natural." Beca argued.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Stacie replied. "We better keep the travels down to two, if you're still up for another one, just in case the recoil on your body is too much to handle. My hypothesis is that things will go back to the way they were with the multiple universe travels the moment we close more of the rifts so we can go back to three by then."

"Yes, but how long will that take Stace?"

"A while. But that's better than any of the consequences we have to face if we rush this. Beca, your body can only handle so much." Stacie argued and Beca conceded.

Only one more world for now then.

The second time Beca woke up she was in the magical alternate universe all over again.

The one where she was a young mage in training.

And this time they were in some magical world.

Where her students got scattered all over and she was training all while participating in a gladiator contest to free some of her students who became slaves.

At least she figured out that her Chloe was safe.

As for Jesse's mess up?

It was only minor.

Something her students in that world managed to thankfully handle themselves.

And by students she meant a ninja-in-training Lilly – although Beca was certain that Lilly was already a ninja in every world she's in anyways – and a swordswoman Stacie.

It was something about a dragon getting loose somewhere.

Beca woke up with a jolt back at the lab just as she won her latest gladiator contest.

Stacie wasn't kidding about the recoil, Beca thought to herself, as she felt her body aching all over.

All while her nose started to bleed.

Beca wasn't sure what happened next.

When she woke up, she was back at the penthouse with Aubrey and Chloe.

Chloe said something about getting her some food and Aubrey explained that she collapsed just after waking back at the lab.

"We have to take extra precautions now, so just rest up Beca. You need the strength and Chloe doesn't need the extra worry. Your tests returned to be normal, so that's good."

"No it isn't if I collapse every other time…"

"Stacie's on it Mitchell, so just do what your told. Now's not the time for stubbornness. A lot is at stake here, so don't forget why you're doing this. That and don't forget to trust that your friends have your back, okay? They won't let that jerkface Swanson get away. I know they won't."

Beca nodded.

Aubrey was right.

That was all she could do for now.

So rest she shall.

All the while keeping in mind why she's doing this.

For Chloe.

And to get back to her Chloe.


	9. Finding Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas get their first Chloe-sighting... but can Beca's heart survive the encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning to switch between the alt world and earth one to see the progress of the separate missions of the two Beca's.
> 
> This is 'Operation: Find Chloe Beale' although I do focus on Beca and how she feels about this… (you may or may not need a box of Kleenex WRT how Beca feels? I'm currently tuned in on my Adele playlist… I blame it on that…)

Chloe's missing. Chloe's missing. Chloe's missing.

That was pretty much all that Beca could think off at the moment while riding at the back of Aubrey's car.

Through some pull, Aubrey managed to get Beca discharged from the hospital, and while the police were already on the lookout for Jesse and Chloe, the Bellas – including Benji and a very vengeful but patched up Bumper – were on their own – unsanctioned – mission to get Chloe back.

Bumper, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lilly made up one car.

Jessica, Ashley, Emily, Benji and Flo another.

Stacie, Aubrey and Beca were on their own.

They had agreed to keep a line open to keep communications with each other. With Lilly synching updates on her laptop with Stacie's and Emily's as she was 'monitoring' traffic cams all over.

Jesse wasn't going to get away with this.

He was seriously going to pay.

Big time.

Maybe with his arm and leg.

Back in their world at least.

Beca couldn't help but worry. It's been seventeen hours since Chloe went missing and at the back of her mind they could be anywhere.

But is anything, this Beca has learned that she's not alone, that she has to trust her friends.

Seventeen hours, thirty minutes, fifty two seconds and counting.

And all that Beca could do is pray that she finds Chloe soon.

There was a part of her that was hopeful.

Another one that was in fear.

Afraid that after everything, the one thing that matters the most can still vanish.

Because she and Chloe lived in 'almost' for so long.

Because after all those missed moments they had a 'finally'.

And if anyone would ask Beca how she felt for the last seventeen hours, thirty one minutes, and three seconds, she would answer truthfully.

She felt like crying at any moment.

Because she was angry and sad too.

All because she's back to 'almost'.

And she couldn't help but think Fate to be so cruel to dangle such a sweet promise of a lifetime with the person she loved the most, only to take it violently away without any warning whatsoever.

Beca knew.

She understood.

It would be the worst kind of heartbreak if she fails.

It already felt like that at the moment.

"We can't seriously be stopping right now?" Beca huffed as Aubrey pulled at a rest stop.

"Beca, we're just stopping for a few minutes to buy some supplies. You don't honestly think I'm going to rest and stop looking for Chloe until I've fed that Treble his own spleen?" was Aubrey's response.

"You do know that your version of you can't personally do that, right? Your Jesse is happily – and I use 'happily' loosely here – being placed in a medically induced coma along with a version of him that is the Alfred to my Batman."

"Well, it doesn't mean I can't make him bleed a little." Aubrey then retorted through gritted teeth as the two of them made their way to shop while Stacie stood guard by the car, waiting for the other Bellas as well as to keep an eye out for Jesse and Chloe.

Aubrey was sure they were bound to make a pit stop themselves.

And upon realization, Beca agreed.

Of course the universe had to make everything better.

And by better, Beca thought it was trying to really make an emphasis on the fact that Chloe wasn't there.

Because for whatever reason 'Just the Way You Are' started playing from the speakers and all Beca could think of Chloe, remembering snippets of the Beca of earth one that she saw during the last mishap.

And remembering the time when the Beca of this world seamlessly mixed in 'Just a Dream' as they sang.

So who could blame Beca when she started singing 'Just a Dream' with the thought of hearing Chloe's voice singing 'Just the Way You Are'?

Because the pain of missing Chloe was just too much.

How was it even possible to miss someone that way?

Like you're heart wasn't even in your own chest anymore, you feel it beating, but you don't know where it is.

There's an ache, a yearning, that can't be placed at ease or satisfied in the slightest until you find where it is.

Until, once again, it's beating safely in your chest.

And finally you find yourself breathing again.

Beca heard an incredibly familiar chuckle from just right behind her and when she turned, Beca swore it felt like the whole world had stopped.

Because she was a little scratch up but she was there.

All visible.

Tangible.

With those ocean blue eyes.

Flaming red hair.

And a light smile on her face that was enough to melt Beca's heart…

"Sorry." Chloe then said after a few minutes of silence.

Technically it was a few minutes of Beca gawking at her.

Standing in some sort of reverie.

"That was actually really good." Chloe then said. "Sorry, I've got to go."

Chloe walked pass Beca, but she wasn't just going to let her slip away.

Of course part of Beca knew that Jesse must be close by.

And that part of her was worried with what he might do if and when he spots Beca.

But she was prepared to move heaven and hell to keep Chloe rooted where she was.

"Chloe." Beca muttered, quickly drawing Chloe's attention as she looked back at her confused.

"Chloe it's me. You don't have to worry." Beca reassured her.

But nothing.

No recognition.

"Who…" Chloe started to say.

And Beca was quick to answer in a soothing voice as best she could. "Chlo, it's me. Beca."

Beca was expecting something, anything.

Well, anything else other than Chloe looking at her afraid.

And pushing her away.

"Chlo wait." Beca then said, stopping Chloe just as she was about to turn and run away.

Their hands touch ever so slightly as Beca lightly caught Chloe's wrist.

But for the life of her, she doesn't know why she just couldn't get her grasp to be more firm.

And in the end her fingers lightly brushes Chloe's palm, and then her fingers.

All while Chloe was stuck in a flight or fight response, perplexed as to why she didn't want to run away despite what Jesse had told her about Beca.

Beca holds Chloe's lingering gaze for a minute longer before the redhead looks away, her sight landing on the rings on Beca's finger.

Her engagement ring and the red-threaded ring.

Yet even with that Chloe still slips away.

And Beca lets her walk.

Because Beca knows.

She understands.

The reason why she can't keep a firm grasp of Chloe was because she knew she couldn't cage the person she loves the most.

Because love was free.

Sometimes forever fleeting.

And even when all your instinct tells you to hold on tighter to protect it…

…you know you have to let it go.

Trust that it returns.

Because otherwise you'll choke the life out of it.

Beca simply had to blindly trust that they'll find a way to make it right.

And so Beca stood there in the aisle where she bumped into Chloe feeling her heart break like never before.

Because she saw it in Chloe's eyes.

And nothing hurt greater than seeing the person you love the most look at you in fear and uncertainty.

It was strange.

It wasn't even her own Chloe.

But perhaps it was just the case.

Beca was for Chloe and Chloe for Beca.

In any world and in any life.

That she was bound to feel the exact same emotions to whichever Chloe was right in front of her.

"Beca, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey then said as she reached out to Beca, finding the DJ on the candy aisle with her face wet with tears.

And Beca instantly snapped awake, grabbed Aubrey and rushed to Stacie who was with the other Bellas by then.

Amy spots a redhead ushered in a green car by a man who looked like Jesse with a cap on.

All while Flo spots a blue car with a redhead and another hooded guy.

Both could easily fit Chloe and Jesse's descriptions.

Both redheads wearing a simple white shirt.

The team split up again, having Lilly's team stay behind to somehow get access to surveillance tapes from the rest stop, the rest of the Bellas on top of following both cars that just pulled out of the drive way.

The green car followed by Emily's team.

While the blue car tailed by Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca.

She'll come up with a way to get Chloe back.

She promised to keep her safe after all.

And once again the race to save Chloe was on.


	10. Dr. Conrad's More Refined Experiments Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s back to the alt worlds for Beca as she fixes more of the mess that the evil Jesse left behind in his wake…
> 
> …only to find herself in an alt world a little close to what could have been in her own earth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the alt world folks! And we're visiting new places this time around! :3 That said, I was planning to do a series of one/two shots for some of the popular AUs (yeah Batman Beca and the Hacker one will definitely have about one or two chapters) and upload it as a separate fic next year.
> 
> Sound off in the comments on your favorite AU (I'm aiming for about 10-15 chapters – if I have fun with it, I might do more).
> 
> Thanks for the continuous support!

A good day after their first attempt, Beca had stubbornly insisted they try again today.

Stacie argued it might be too much.

But with so much at stake, Beca didn't want to wait too long.

And so back to the alternate realities it was.

Yeah, Beca was all business that morning.

The first time Beca woke up she found herself in a very tight situation.

Apparently she was the world's most reclusive and highly paid assassin.

She was currently on a job.

Well…

…she was on a job.

Targeting a highly influential figure.

Only to fall in love with the daughter of the mark.

After fail-safe assassin's placed around the target had killed the rest of the family in a tragic accident, and after Beca swooped in to save Chloe just in the nick in time, she found herself on the run with the redhead.

But going into hiding was tricky.

Especially now that the man who hired the assassins in the first place happened to be the right hand man of the target all along.

And had recently insinuated that the elusive assassin had kidnapped Chloe for nefarious purposes.

Of course, said right hand man had to be an evil-Jesse possessed… well… Jesse, coming up with a complicated plot in the attempt to save Chloe and be the hero.

And for him to try and persuade that world's Chloe to hate Beca.

Yeah, Beca was definitely worried about her own Chloe with that little tidbit of information.

It would seem that evil-Jesse would try to do anything he can to get what he wants.

Trusting only her network of shadowy pals – aka the Bellas – Beca managed to keep Chloe secure, convince the real Jesse of this world the truth that he was behind the devious plots, she managed to save the day.

The real Jesse of their world admitting to his crimes.

And leaving Beca and Chloe in peace.

Beca made a quick return trip to earth 2, waking up in cold sweat with the realization that her body was feeling exhausted.

The trips were definitely taking a toll on her.

After a quick lunch and long enough break – as deemed by Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe – Beca was back to her alternate universe travels.

And she ended up in a world that was just a little too close to her own.

If she didn't stop the farce she was putting up by convincing herself that Chloe was better off without her.

And if she didn't take the risk of trusting Chloe with her heart.

She woke up in an alternate world where she was just about to marry Jesse.

Seriously.

Beca woke up in that world on the morning of her wedding day.

Apparently, evil Jesse tried to get with Chloe during his bachelor night.

Thankfully, nothing happened. The Bellas literally whooped his ass – with Chloe landing a good punch, and on that note, who knew Chloe could punch real hard? – and once the real Jesse of this world returned to control, he was quite remorseful, asking for Beca's forgiveness.

And Beca forgave him.

Because she just couldn't let go of that security.

She was settling.

Despite wanting to break Jesse apart for even trying to get with Chloe.

Because yeah, the redhead was the only one Beca wanted despite all her efforts of trying to fool herself that that wasn't the case.

But of course Beca didn't know all of this until the actual moment when she was standing in front of Jesse at the altar of the church they were in.

Because she just had to spend the whole morning trying to piece things together while her mom tried to make sure she got ready.

All while her friends were begrudgingly keeping the sorry Treble at bay.

"Ms. Mitchell, we need your response?" the priest asked, snapping Beca back to the reality in front of her.

"What?"

"Do you take this good man here, Jesse Swanson, as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and…"

"No." Beca quickly spouted out.

"What?" Jesse then asked before launching into a well-rehearsed speech about why Beca would change her mind now, even after forgiving him.

"Because I'm in love with her." was Beca's quick response, pointing to her maid-of-honor, who else but Chloe.

Both Chloe and Jesse looked at her dumbfounded.

Stacie screeched with a 'Yes!'

Amy high-fived CR.

Aubrey said something along the lines of 'Thank God!'

Ashley and Jessica were fangirling…

…along with Emily who was jumping up and down with joy.

Lilly said something indecipherable.

And Flo went off on a tangent with a completely unrelated story of happily-ever-afters.

All while the whole crowd gasped.

And the priest looked at Beca incredulously.

Jesse was about to say something, his parents about to demand an explanation, when Beca did the only logical thing she could think of after declaring her love for Chloe in front of all of her family and friends in a church during her wedding day to Jesse.

She grabbed Chloe by the wrist and ran out of the church, the redhead willingly letting her lead the way.

She hailed a cab, before anyone could go after them, and asked the cab driver to go around the city for a while.

And just as the confused cab driver agreed, both Beca and Chloe burst into fits laughter.

"What took you so long?" was what the Chloe of that world asked.

And Beca shook her head.

Telling Chloe that she wouldn't believe her even if she tried to explain.

"Are you sure about this Becs?" Chloe then asked again just after Beca told the cab driver to get them to some clothing store nearby.

"Chloe, it's the only sure thing I know." Beca replied.

She spent the rest of that day with Chloe, getting on a plane with the redhead to get to some place far away, just to be sure that the Beca of this world won't freak out when she decides to return to earth two.

When Beca woke up back in earth two she didn't feel any pain.

No nosebleeds either.

"Looks like we can try three worlds tomorrow. The readings I'm getting here are showing some major improvements." Stacie said while her assistants helped Beca out of the 'death contraption of a machine' – as Chloe called – that was holding her down.

"You're looking chipper Mitchell." Aubrey noted.

"Not chipper, just hopeful." Beca replied, the thoughts of her own wedding day with her Chloe on her mind.

She knows she'll set things right.

And that they'll get there happily ever after too.


	11. The Lesser of Two Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually in Amy's POV… and for good reasons ;) (she'll have another chapter with the Bellas… that one will be filled with more... well... 'fun stuff')
> 
> Also, it's the return of 'stupid' Kyle!?
> 
> BTW, just a RECAP to avoid confusion. Earth 2 Beca is in Earth 1 Beca's body. Earth 1 Beca ended up in the Batman AU initially but got sent back to Earth 2 and is in Earth 2 Beca's body since chapter 5. Batman Beca is just in Batman Beca's body (like in 'Make A Wish' with the Earth 2 Beca still being in there, just not… er… dominant). Earth 1 Jesse is in Alfred Jesse's body, Earth 2 Jesse in Earth 1 Jesse's body, and Alfred Jesse may or may not be in Earth 2 or still in the Batman AU. They don't know…

Beca woke up acting a little strange for Amy's liking when she checked on her back at the hospital. That was the first odd thing she noticed but she thought it was just the accident.

But that might not be the case at all.

Especially when Chloe woke up with a temporary amnesia.

And when Jesse violently made his daring escape through Benji and Bumper.

There must be something in the water, or so Amy thought.

Especially after Jesse ended up kidnapping Chloe.

Was it because he felt a sudden urge of desperation to stop the upcoming wedding?

Did he finally snapped?

Was that why he was doing this?

But then again, why didn't he just steal away Beca?

What kind of twisted game was the Treble playing?

Was he secretly in love with Chloe?

Amy doesn't know.

One thing she knows for sure, Beca was worried lots, and she's never seen the tiny DJ look that worried before.

Ever.

And Amy hated seeing her best friend as down as she was at the moment.

Especially after seeing her trying to recover from whatever brokenhearted shock of a moment that happened to her earlier at the candy aisle.

Lilly just finished analyzing the videos captured from the store and…

…well…

…Amy doesn't like knowing the details, for plausible deniability, but Lilly apparently did a few more digging and then some.

The important thing was that Lilly's got the location of the two cars the Bellas followed, and some clues based on the supplies Jesse bought from the store.

The fact that he was using cash at the moment meant he was being cautious.

Only using his card once to withdraw said cash from his account.

And apparently after messing up his pin a few number of times, or so Lilly found out.

One thing for sure, Lilly works in mysterious ways.

But if it works, it works.

So Amy's not complaining.

"Team Jashley just reported." Cynthia Rose said as they made their back to their van "It seems that the car their following made another pits top, the have the wrong redhead. They just sent me the visual."

"Damn it. But I guess that means Mitchell, Posen, and Conrad are on the trail of the right car?" Bumper jumped in. "And I really wanted to get my hands on Swanson before Posen or Mitchell does. I hope they save some good hits for me."

Yeah, so Bumper really wanted to get his hands on Jesse.

His nose all currently broken and all.

Lilly whispered something along the lines of 'we should hurry up', but Amy wasn't sure. She never really could tell what Lilly was saying at times.

Truth be told, she actually thought that Lilly might have said 'we should hang him up'.

Again, Amy's never sure.

And so their team was back on the road, on their way to follow Beca's team.

Amy was in charge of driving the van, with Bumper calling shotgun.

Which meant that both Cynthia Rose and Lilly occupied the back seats of the van.

Well, technically CR occupied the first row of seats.

And Lilly had been occupying most of the back with her 'supplies'.

Amy doesn't really want to guess – nor does she need to – what kind of torture device the quietest Bella was up to at the back.

But hey, Lilly was monitoring traffic cams, hacking a few sites, and was able to come up with her own questionable and possibly brilliant methods of making the Treble pay, so you know, to each her own.

For as long as they deliver with what was expected of them.

Lilly was mumbling something like an alert of sorts just as they got on the interstate when all of a sudden a dozen or so police cars and some went pass by them after a shiny red sports car.

Three black cars were close behind the police cars too.

It was some sort of a high speed chase.

Cynthia Rose quickly did a check on her phone on what it could have been, but nothing.

The next hour or so was a quite ride until Amy saw the police cars on the side of the road again.

They were taking in some fancy looking guy in a suit.

For a minute or so, Amy took her eyes of the wheel…

…and pretty much nearly hit the shiny black car in front of her.

It was a near-miss though.

But the car pulled them over nonetheless after it caught up with them.

Blaring sirens and everything.

Where did the guys in the car even get the sirens in the first place?

Amy was just about to find out.

"I plead the fifth!" Amy immediately rambled on upon being approached by the tall blond man who stepped out of the passenger's seat of the car Amy nearly hit

"Hey… hang on… I know you…" he said.

"We know you too." The Australian said before looking at CR at the back seat.

"It's Stupid Kyle!?" the two chorused.

"My name is not stupid Kyle!" Kyle exclaimed before he groaned. "You're Chloe Beale's friends, right?" he sighed as the guy with him in the car laughed.

The next thirty minutes felt like it was written out of a page of a book or some sort of strange story.

Apparently the FBI and Interpol were working together to track down some international art thief.

The guy they bagged earlier.

And apparently Kyle Leicester, son of a successful businessman with a telecommunications company, was actually an Interpol agent.

Like his mom was.

All this they found out over a cup of coffee at the nearest diner where they made yet another pit stop.

Because Kyle demanded an explanation he could understand as why there was essentially a torture chamber at the back of the van Amy was driving.

In exchange for not locking them up for any questionable action they might be taking at the moment, Amy reluctantly told their story to Kyle.

It was desperate times.

They weren't sure how much dangerous Jesse currently was.

And maybe doing something partially legal once wouldn't be too far-fetched of an idea.

Especially if they end up needing back up.

Because compared to the quite possibly mentally unstable Jesse who used to be reliable and stupid Kyle, the rival who wanted to marry Chloe once upon a time, Kyle was the lesser of the two evils.

And really, the Bellas all just wanted their former co-captains find their happy ending with each other.

They deserved it.

Kyle took a deep breath.

"Look, I can't promise you anything, but I know Chloe chose Beca for a good reason and if you're telling me that they might be both in danger, especially Chloe, then we'll do whatever we can do to help you out." Kyle said, handing over his card to Amy. "Call me when the going gets tough and you need back up. Here's Agent Daniel Johnson's card too. He's the guy on the phone outside with me. Call either of us okay? We'll take this guy down." Kyle then said before bidding them farewell.

And it was back to their long drive ahead, with CR taking over the wheel as Amy took a break. Amy sent updates to both groups to coordinate any new information they each found and settle on finding a place to stay for the night close to where their friends were and wherever Chloe and Jesse would be staying the night.

Amy took a deep breath, they weren't sure what would happen next, what tomorrow would bring.

Mostly, they weren't sure wherever the hell they were heading to.

Because it would help a lot if they could somehow figure out where Jesse was taking Chloe and have Kyle set up a trap for him ahead of time.

Although from the looks of Lilly's maps, they might be heading to Georgia.

Question is, should Amy take the chance?


	12. This Time, I Chase After you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA fixing the mess in the Hacker AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the start of an incredibly long day… as this chapter is only dedicated to fixing the mess in the Hacker AU. On that note, the next few chapters will focus on earth 1 Beca's multiple AU journey before dropping back to earth 2 Beca's POV.
> 
> BTW, some of the details I skim over this chapter with the Hacker AU will be included in the spin-off.
> 
> I have additional notes below (AKA a note with a few apologies, explanations, and stuff…)

-Earth 2, Day 3-

"How are you feeling?" Stacie asked as soon as Beca entered the lab, Chloe and Aubrey off to grab coffee, allowing Beca and Stacie to have a moment of privacy before

"Strange." was Beca's quick reply. "It's like I can feel something's about to happen, but I don't know what. Any news?"

"Yes, actually. Aubrey from Earth 1 called in earlier, they've found where Chloe is – and yeah, she's still with Jesse. They're trying to figure out a safe way to extract Chloe from the evil-Jesse. We both share our sentiments that Jesse might be quite mentally unstable." Stacie said, sharing the current updates.

Beca nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I also gave them updates." Stacie continued. "You know, with our progress. The world – just in its singularity – is already a complex mesh of interconnections. The things we do, no matter how insignificant – and we don't necessarily think it of the time – may have a huge impact on what's going on with the bigger picture. Who knew it would be the same with multiple worlds? But I guess it fits the theory."

Beca looked at Stacie confused. "You're not making any sense Stace, what do you mean?"

"Oh, there's this theory that the multiple universes actually exists in one space just different dimensions, and that's why we're not physically interacting with each other." Stacie started before Beca interrupted her.

"Not what I meant, Stace. What does any of that have to do with our current situation?"

"Right, sorry, geeked out for a sec." Stacie apologized and Beca chuckled.

No matter how off she felt at the moment with the whole chaotic mess they were in, somethings never change.

Not that she actually expected Stacie to geek out.

"I meant that the things we've been doing with the other worlds are affecting some of the others. They're correcting themselves, essentially. Batman Beca also gave updates and they've managed to extend the communications between worlds to keep tabs on what's happening. Looks like the measurements were getting from some of the affected earths are going back to normal. Which means we can actually try to go for three worlds today."

"And which means that maybe I can finally go home?" Beca said with a deep breath.

"We can try. But you're physical health is still our top priority, so if your body can't handle it, we're stopping." Stacie said, loud and clear.

And Beca agreed.

When Beca woke up, it took her a few good minutes to realize what was going on.

The house they were in looked deserted.

More than that, it looked incredibly wrecked.

If it wasn't for Stacie helping Aubrey prepare the house for a siege, she wouldn't have quickly clued in.

Apparently she's in the Hacker AU.

But what on earth had happened?

Last time she was there they were running away together.

And where the hell was Chloe?

Beca's eyes adjusted to the darker setting of the house, with all the windows boarded up.

She found Amy and Cynthia Rose in the kitchen trying to come up with plans with what to do with him.

Beca wasted no time trying to figure things out.

Last time she was in this world, Amy, CR, Lilly were friends of hers, fellow hackers. With Lilly being a little more than that.

And like her, they just wanted to be modern day Robin Hoods and fight the oppressive suits and their unfair justice.

Apparently the fight continues on.

Because the last time she was here, she was helping Chloe solve crimes with her expertise.

Now though, they've uncovered something bigger.

She and Chloe had ran away, with the help of Jesse, after Beca refused to bring an innocent man to justice.

Well, technically he did some illegal things, but he wanted to get back at his employers who were doing even more highly illegal things.

Beca wasn't really paying attention to the details until CR explained to her that a few months ago, a certain Agent Posen and Dr. Conrad with the FBI uncovered a bigger conspiracy that was connected with the case that prompted Beca to break her deal with the FBI.

And so Aubrey and Stacie joined her and Chloe on the run.

While they recruited old friends to help them crack the case.

And fight against the bigger problem.

With the FBI, a few other militant groups, and various other mercenaries chasing after them.

Beca soon found Jesse tied up in the basement while Lilly tried getting more information out of him. Because Jesse – when he was currently hijacked by the evil-Jesse – sold them out to all sides.

Hence, current desperate situation.

But with all this, where on earth was Chloe?

It wasn't until Emily, Flo, Jessica and Ashley returned with supplies and a report from scouting the enemy lines that Beca got answer to that question.

Thanks to Jesse selling them out, one of the mercenary camps managed to take Chloe away.

But they got trapped with one of their planted incredibly crafty 'snares'.

And so they have a shot to save Chloe by nightfall.

Else they lose her forever.

Or worse.

Emily and Flo used to work in a hospital, so they were quick to help and treat Jesse's injuries after Beca asked them to believe what he was saying.

That he had no idea what he was doing.

They were reluctant at first, of course, but Beca tried to give them the best compelling argument she could come up with.

Although that may have included 'brainwashing'.

They trusted her anyways.

Jessica and Ashley were some of Lilly's own comrades… on whatever Lilly's other specialties were, ad so they were quick to formulate a plan with Stacie and Aubrey on how to retrieve Chloe.

It was a long day.

An incredibly long day.

And Beca knew that for sure.

Especially when things got all too real in her world.

More real than ever before as they stormed the enemy camp, bullets flying everywhere.

But the plan worked.

They succeeded.

Beca got to Chloe and saved her.

And it was about damn time.

Because Beca knew for sure that Chloe has saved her countless of times over.

Except nothing was ever easy.

Because as they made their exit, Beca got shot.

All to save Chloe from a stray bullet.

And for a while her thoughts were all jumbled.

Because it ever crossed her mind what would happen if she died while her consciousness was stuck in another Beca's body in a different earth?

All her thoughts were only on Chloe.

With a different version of the redhead sobbing near her, frantically reassuring her she'll be okay.

And Beca felt the fear be washed away with the calm soothing voice of the girl who admittedly told her she loved her.

Maybe that was it.

All Beca needed to know everything will be okay.

Because in the end everything did.

As Beca woke up in the dark dusty bedroom of the house they were currently in, with Chloe sleeping in the chair right next to her bed.

Beca could still feel the pain shooting up from her shoulder, or maybe that was just her imagination?

No, it was definitely somewhat aching.

And from what she could figure, her friends did their best to save her life with whatever little equipment they have.

Perhaps they found a way to put her under?

Maybe that was why her stress levels haven't pulled her back to Earth 2.

"Chlo?" Beca weakly said and the redhead easily snapped awake.

"Beca! Oh God! Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Yeah… can you come keep me warm?" Beca asked.

And the redhead happily obliged.

The problems of this world went deeper than when evil-Jesse interfered.

So Beca was sure they could do without her help.

Because that's an entirely different story.

And as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the woman she loved, she woke up back in another world.

Earth two.

Where a Stacie finally breathed in a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Beca asked, extremely worried.

"Well, first, I may have been sending Chloe and Aubrey on endless coffee runs just so that Chloe won't get all stressed when we lost you there for a sec. It won't be good for her right now."

"Wait, what? Clarify things for me here Stace. What do you mean with the losing me there for a sec? And what's this with Chloe not allowed to be stressed?"

"Well, you sort went into a coma-like state and we tried pulling you back but we couldn't."

"My counterpart in the other world got shot and they may have operated on me." Beca edified. "Now about Chloe?"

"Not my thing to tell you, Beca, really sorry." Stacie said. "She hasn't exactly said anything about it with our own Beca."

And Beca – not being as oblivious as before – instantly clued in.

Giving her yet another reason to fight for.

"Are you okay though?" Stacie asked.

And Beca nodded.

"I'm ready for another try if you'd give me the clearance doc." Beca replied and Stacie's assistants quickly checked Beca's vitals before giving the a-okay.

It was on to the next world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE'S THE ADDITIONAL NOTES (I swear it's relevant to why I'm taking the direction I'm taking – I just need to get some stuff off my chest)
> 
> During my junior year of undergrad we had a seminar where we invited a physicist – who happened to be a noble laureate – and I attended the talk. He asked us if parallel infinite lines ever meet, we all answered no, he told us we were wrong.
> 
> These parallel lines do meet. If they run on the surface of a sphere.
> 
> Get the analogy?
> 
> Take a globe for example, if I run two parallel lines on the surface they're bound to meet at two points, the north and south poles.
> 
> That's why this fic is in one fic (totally my fault for not clarifying where and when stuff goes down in each chapter, sorry about that) but essentially the two worlds are running on parallel lines on a surface of a globe. They first cross each other when the switch/mess occurs and the second time when we resolve everything. Thus two parallel lines are running right next to each other the whole time.
> 
> As such, I keep switching POV's on the different worlds mostly because of two reasons:
> 
> To show what's happening on both earths each day as they work to achieve the resolution of the conflict that they face (e.g. earth 1 looks for Chloe, earth 2 visited two different worlds in day 2). The end point is the same, and the characters do interact in some way.
> 
> I'm doing a few chapters that don't focus on Beca because I'm trying to build up to the Bellas – who still don't know anything about the multiple AUs – finding out about it and to tell a part of the story that couldn't be told if I only focus on Beca.
> 
> Anyways, to avoid confusion on which world we're in and how much time has passed since the whole mess from chapter 1, I've re-uploaded the chapters to clarify when and where that chapter is in (again, I'm sorry about that, that's totally my fault for being lazy/burned out from my candidacy/prelim orals exams).
> 
> Also, for the last time (since I've addressed this twice already…), in the end of 'Make a Wish' Beca 2 and Chloe 2 gets properly engaged while Beca 1 gets herself and Chloe 1 red-threaded rings and they get playground married. That's why BOTH Bechloe couples have red-threaded rings.
> 
> I get that people may be confused at times (especially since there's a lengthier time-line before I upload the next chapter to address things properly) but that's no excuse for some to harass me on anon on tumblr or PM me on FF.net claiming I don't know my own story (I do thank those who are simply concerned with the plot points – I might upload the fic as one now but if it doesn't get clearer I might break it into two separate ones that go along with each other to make it an easier read, like a companion fic, so thanks to the guest who suggested that!).
> 
> On that note, people who are on the annoyingly arrogant and rude side of things, what you're doing is only getting me frustrated (and I'm very much tempted to just collapse the damn universe to let my frustrations out… but I'm not gonna'…). That said, I write fics 'cause it is fun and it's a good break for me. I'm not gonna' write fics to please others. Don't make it feel like a chore for me to do, 'cause it just decreases my motivation to write.
> 
> Because of that I'll be focusing on my other fic first ('Written in the Stars') and then complete this fic afterwards.
> 
> I'm still doing that multiple AU take on January – where we pick up on the plot with the Hacker AU too (plus I might do a short fic or a one-shot fic that's on mitchsen instead of bechloe, but I'm still not sure about that). And I have an additional 2 chapters to add to one of my completed fics (guess which one).
> 
> Sorry for the long post.
> 
> Thanks for those who are constantly reading my work and for all the support! You guys are always awesome! And thanks for the patience and the trust. I think that's the most important thing, for the reader to trust the author with the journey they're taking as they read the work. So yeah, thanks a bunch! :)


	13. In Every World, In Every Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all... :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back part time! Sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter. This is still part of that incredibly long day I was talking about. And be ready for the feels :P
> 
> The next chapter is also still a continuation, I'll try uploading faster when i get back into the full swing of things.
> 
> Thanks for the support so far! I'm still open to some suggestions for the Multiple AU spin-off fic (maybe just one more AU since I decided to stick with 3 chapters for Batman Beca, the Hacker AU, and the Vamp AU), but feel free to let me know any of your suggestions and comments on that.
> 
> And I sincerely apologize for how this chapter ends...

-Earth 2, Day 3-

"So what did we miss?" Aubrey asked as she strolled in the lab with Chloe, coffees in hand.

"Nothing." Stacie and Beca replied a little too innocently after cutting their discussion short on the pros and cons of continuing the experiments now.

Especially after the little mishap with Beca almost going into a coma.

Which they have also agreed to keep silent completely.

"So what were you guys up to?" Chloe asked all while Robbie was hooking up Beca to the instrument Stacie designed.

"We decided to let Beca get a significant amount of rest time in between the worlds we send her. We figure it would be the best course to achieve maximum results." Stacie replied before addressing Beca as Robbie stepped away from the instrument. "You ready Mitchell?"

"Yeah? Which world are you sending me to this time?"

"I'm not entirely sure what's in store for you Beca." Stacie replied honestly. "I'm just plugging in coordinates. Hey, who knows, maybe you'll end up in a world where you're Chewbeca."

"Not even remotely funny Stace!" Beca yelled back to a sniggering Dr. Conrad - because all that hair, fur, whatever on Beca won't look good on her... although at least Stacie didn't call her an Ewok - before she was off to yet another world.

Beca woke up to a seemingly normal reality in front of her.

No crazy wedding day.

No insane vigilante life.

At a glance, it was the same ol' normal world.

But she knew it wasn't.

She found herself living alone only bumping into Chloe in the library.

Because for whatever reason there was a note posted to the wall of her room to come to the library at 2pm every day.

Heavy stress on the time and every day.

And Beca was all but curious as to why.

Until, of course she found herself sitting across the redhead who barely even acknowledged her as she studied away.

They looked like medical textbooks but Beca didn't pay attention to that.

What she did pay attention to was the fact that Chloe had no idea who she was.

She decided to stick around for a few hours, simply gazing and observing Chloe as she worked and studied tirelessly at the library of all place, until it was finally six in the evening.

And Beca decided that this would have to do.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked as she stood up, throwing Beca off.

But she soon found herself smiling as the redhead beamed up at her, inviting her for dinner.

Apparently Chloe almost got attacked in the streets by some weird guy saying that he was her boyfriend.

Beca figured out that was the Jesse of this world all hijacked by the other one.

And apparently Beca came to her rescue.

They didn't even know each other, or so Chloe thought, but Beca saved her.

So maybe Stacie was right, sometimes, something right themselves.

Because you can't alter or fight against something like Fate.

They talked as they sat and had dinner at a nearby diner, Chloe noting that she's always seen Beca at the library and Beca realizing they never really talked.

The started to bond over a newly formed friendship until it was time to go, Beca reluctantly watching Chloe as she left.

Because, Beca thought, she must have seen Chloe at the library by chance one time, and for reasons that were once upon a long time ago unclear to the DJ, she decided to come every day at the same time just to see her again, never really working up the courage to talk to her.

And Chloe's noticed her.

But she just wasn't sure how to approach Beca because the last time she had tried the DJ got all flustered and kept her distance.

And it wasn't until she got home that she understood what was going on.

Her place was some kind of ancestral home somewhere outside of Barden.

With a kind old caretaker keeping watch of her worldly possessions.

Because upon finding the study that she had barely paid any attention to earlier that day, Beca realized this wasn't just an ordinary world.

There were journals everywhere, journals that Beca used to make sense of what was right in front of her.

Pictures of them and Chloe.

In different time periods.

Living different yet similar lives.

And the journals?

Documentations of thoughts and musings.

Of each and every life they had.

Because in their first life time they weren't allowed to be together.

And yet their love prevailed.

So the man that was to be her betrothed had cursed them – because apparently magic exists in their world – to live lifetimes upon lifetimes apart.

With Beca the only one to keep the memories alive.

Except they kept finding each other over and over again.

And though sometimes their forever barely lasted, for Death would visit one soon as they found each other.

In this world, Beca found herself slowly remembering an infinite amount of memories they spent together.

She found herself falling in love over and over again with Chloe in every way imaginable.

So that's why Beca was keeping her distance this time.

Hoping that she could make this lifetime a little bit longer than the last.

And yet, she knows it doesn't matter.

Because the pull was just too strong.

In every lifetime, in every world, they were meant to be together.

Because that was just how much they loved each other.

And in the end, if they have to constantly chase after each other, then Beca would rather have that as their forever than living one long lifetime without knowing what true love is in each other's arms.

Maybe that's how Beca found herself walking around campus in the middle of the night towards the only twenty-four-hour coffee shop.

And lo and behold there she was, still studying.

Maybe this time it would be different.

Maybe that's what she had to fix.

Maybe they kept doing something wrong?

A curse, after all, can still be broken.

And even if it's not true love's kiss then Beca knew she'll still figure it out.

After all, she wasn't one to believe in fairytales.

But she does believe that for as long as she has Chloe, then they'll triumph over everything and anything.

All she needed was to take that first step this time.

Have that courage.

They've already broken the first awkward encounter.

She just needed to say hello.

And with that Beca had once again urged herself to wake up back in the alt world.

Only...

…she woke up in the wrong world…

…all over again…

…what on the multiple earths was happening now?


	14. Without An Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm trying to upload faster. :D
> 
> This is the last of the (mis)adventures before we settle down on things with Earth 2. On that note, the next chapters will focus on the same very long day but in Earth 1. Remember, they're running on infinite parallel lines on a sphere and they're about to meet again.
> 
> Also, as a teaser, some of the worlds mentioned below made the cut for the multiverse spin-off. ;)

-Still Day 3… in a rather chaotic turn of events…-

Somewhere out there in the multiple earths Beca has wondered.

And so Beca – Earth 1 Beca – doesn't have a clue that Dr. Conrad had been scrambling in her lab with a completely worried Aubrey and Chloe as she left Earth 2 Beca's body in a coma.

If anything, their world didn't freeze, suggesting there was a different Jesse in Earth 2 Jesse's body that's currently unconscious as they were also keeping him under.

But where on the multiple earths is our beloved Earth 1 Beca?

Well…

The first time Beca woke up she was a modern day thief, sporting an emerald hood.

Okay, Beca wasn't going to lie, she might have thought she was the Green Arrow for a while.

But then again she was already Batman, so you know, not possible.

It wasn't clear to her what or who she was supposed to be until she found herself right in the middle of her heist with Little Jo-… errr… Amy.

Then all of a sudden she could feel a tug from somewhere else.

And so the second time Beca woke up she was in a galaxy far far away.

Thankfully she was not 'Chewbeca'.

Nor a Ewok.

That's all she could really think of.

That and a certain redheaded Princess she was madly in love with.

Things were just about to get interesting when she felt the same pull happening again.

And Beca finds herself waking up a third time, finding herself in a diner, watching as her favorite redhead chatted excitedly with her blonde best friend in a booth at the opposite side of where she sat.

It didn't last long though.

Same pull, same strange experience.

So when Beca woke up the fourth time and apparently the Bellas were the Ghostbusters, she knew something odd was happening.

Not that being a part of the Ghostbusters wasn't odd in itself.

Yeah, the alternate worlds she's finding herself in just keeps getting better.

They were in the middle of yet another job when she felt the reality around her slipping away, crumbling.

Thankfully not due to some supernatural occurrence.

And the fifth time Beca woke up she was dressed as a gentleman thief.

Or should she say gentlewoman?

With a monocle and all.

And gadgets.

She liked the gadgets.

And she was currently being pursued by a certain famous detective from London, and in this world, said detective had luscious red locks and the most charming blue eyes.

The sixth time Beca woke up, she was starting to feel the wear and tear of her exhaustive journey.

So thankfully she wasn't exactly a part of the multi-colored spandex wearing morphin' team her missing father had formed.

Beca, for quite possibly good reasons, was a little relieved Amy wasn't the one wearing red.

Though the relief didn't last long.

She still had to hide the whole thing from her journalist girlfriend though, who happened to also not be a part of the team.

Thankfully.

Beca didn't know how to feel about Chloe fighting alien invasions and all in a mecha.

Before she knew it, Beca found herself waking up the eight time in another world.

What is it with Beca and that she always finds herself being some sort of vigilante-slash-outlaw-slash-thief?

But this time it's in the wildest parts of the west.

Then it happened again.

And the ninth time Beca woke up, she was back in Earth two.

Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey all breathing a sigh of relief.

Except Beca barely got the chance to get her words out – "What the hell is-" – and she was once again gone.

The whole instrument going on a fritz.

No more messing with what was set to be.

All that was needed was for one circumstance to be different and another alternate reality is created.

Which only proves that no matter which road Beca takes, she'll always end up with Chloe.

The only difference is the length of the journey, the number of obstacles.

So people – no matter what intent they have – should stop messing with it.

What was to be, will be, and shall be.

The first time it happened, Fate had allowed it, for it was a necessary experience.

To learn a lesson and to… well… get it together.

The second time it happened didn't bring any good.

And it was against the flow of what was to come.

You can't rewrite history, you can't go against the inevitable and unstoppable force.

You can, however, choose the pages that make it to the binding.

But enough of this insanity.

Thus, the universe –or rather the multiverse – has spoken.

Fate had decided, no more playing gods and deities.

And so what happened the tenth time Beca woke up?

It would be the last time her consciousness will ever transfer from one body to another.


	15. Amateur Hour is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find ourselves at daybreak on Day 3, Earth 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Earth one folks and once again, this is Amy's chapter.
> 
> Yeah, the Bellas are suspicious on what on earth is going on.
> 
> Chloe's POV is coming up soon, but the next one is on Beca 2 in Earth 1.
> 
> The coming 4 chapters focus on earth one until stuff happens that answers what just happened with the Beca from the last chapters.
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

-Earth 1, Start of Day 3, VEEERY Early in the Morning, the Sun Was Just About to Rise-

They've been camping out in the old motel where Jesse and Chloe were staying the night before.

Beca's blood was boiling the whole night through.

Until Aubrey pointed out that Jesse was staying in the adjacent room as Chloe and not exactly in the same one, for whatever reason.

Aubrey got a room across the parking lot with a clear view of both Jesse's and Chloe's rooms. That's their current HQ but for the most part it was only Beca, Stacie, and the Aca-Nazi herself that was camping out there. The Legacy, Jashley, and Flo were in the other room with Benji, Bumper, and Amy herself.

All while Cynthia Rose and Lilly were in the van, monitoring movements and making sure that Jesse isn't going to make a clean get away.

But onto more important matters.

They can't just jump in and rescue Chloe from Jesse without evaluating the safest and surest way they can save her.

That was one.

Two, they weren't really sure what was up with the Treble and why he was acting all strange.

And so Amy has call forth a meeting with the rest of the Bellas in their shared room, keeping their voices low as they tried to figure out what on earth was going on.

What with Stacie and Aubrey acting strange along with the tiny DJ, looking all hesitant to tell them anything that they might know with what's going on with Jesse and if the Treble had a death wish or something because all the current Bellas – particularly Beca and Aubrey – were ready to dismantle him limb from limb.

And Amy knew for sure that something was definitely up.

So it was time to take matters in her own hands. Scheming with an ingenious plan all on her own with her fellow Bellas as Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca were cooking up something of their own.

Something better than a stake out that is.

"Alright Pitches, you all know what to do now right?" Amy said just as Cynthia Rose gave an update on Jesse's activities.

Apparently he was out alone to get some breakfast at a nearby diner.

So without fail Plan A was executed.

With Ashley, Amy, and Bumper in disguise.

Amy and Bumper made to look order with Ashley posing as the child for their happy family.

Ashley was so totally cringing at the thought of it.

Being related to Bumper in any way or circumstance, real or pretend, that is.

And they were to engage Chloe in conversation.

Because, for the most part, Amy thought that approaching Chloe without disguises might be dangerous if Jesse suddenly decides to show up.

At the least, whatever it was that the other three were worried about could be alleviated somewhat.

But Plan A failed.

As soon as Chloe opened the door and she couldn't recognize the kind old family who was a little lost with where they were heading that they decided to spend the night at a motel, she slammed the door.

Bumper stopped the door from entirely closing with his foot.

But then regretted that immediately because it he wasn't expecting it to hurt so much.

That was when Amy threw caution in the wind and removed the disguises to try to convince Chloe that it's okay and that they were her friends.

But Chloe couldn't remember them.

Which only freaked her out a little more.

Especially with all the lies that Jesse had been feeding her, unbeknownst to Amy and the Bellas.

They soon got an alert from Cynthia Rose that Jesse was heading back and the group scrambled back to their room.

And just as they heard Beca about to head out from their room too saying something about "We have to tell them soon. I don't care how ridiculous it sounds."

Both doors of the room had just shut though as they saw Jesse coming into view.

It would seem Beca retreated while Amy and her group had just gotten back in their own.

And while Amy could only guess that the newly formed trio in the other room were keeping surveillance at the little exchange between Chloe and Jesse, mostly Jesse handing over a Styrofoam pack of food for Chloe, Amy and her team had binoculars ready.

They literally bought some form their last stop over.

And with that Amy could see the finer details.

Chloe looked uncertain and unsure, keeping her little exchange with Jesse short.

Although she did lean in close for a hug or something before backing away quickly and shutting the door close.

And Jesse was definitely not acting like himself.

He looked frustrated.

Desperate.

But of what?

Why?

Amy was sure, all the Bellas were sharing the same question in their head at that moment.

What happened to the Jesse Swanson they knew?

No one could possibly change personalities overnight.

With the comment Amy overheard from Beca earlier, it could be anything serious.

Hopefully Jesse wasn't going all Norman Bates on them.

But one thing was for sure.

Something was going on.

Something the rest of the Bellas didn't know about.

And Amy was all about getting to the bottom of that too.

But for now their redheaded former captain was their main priority.

Plan B was executed a good half hour. Jesse briefly knocking on Chloe's door to presumably go out for a while, maybe plan on where to go to next.

Amy wasn't sure, they were just speculating.

But Jesse nevertheless left.

Originally Plan B was just take Chloe and go.

But from the way she reacted earlier, Amy understood why the other three were brainstorming ideas that didn't involve just that.

Because one, it would freak Chloe out.

And two, it hurt. A lot.

Chloe's just been a longtime friend to Amy.

And she wasn't expecting it to hurt so much, not being recognized by the redhead.

So yeah, Amy can only imagine what her beloved best friend was feeling now.

And how strong she was for trying to push that aside and find some clarity to think up a cunning plan to save her redhead.

So second time around was no games involved.

It was all or nothing.

And so Plan B was all of them walking to Chloe's room, ready with evidences that proved they knew each other. Pictures upon pictures in their phones, and old gifts and such that the redhead had given them and they just so happened to be carrying.

That and a copy of the wedding invitation that Flo still had with her.

But then something unexpected happened.

They were halfway across when Chloe got out of her room, bags in hand.

She was sneaking out.

She was trying to escape Jesse.

But then Beca, Stacie, and Aubrey just stepped out of the room too.

And Jesse was about to head back.

Everyone literally froze for a moment or two before everything happened so fast.

Chloe made a run for it, going the long way round.

Benji and Bumper tried to tackle Jesse.

Beca went after Chloe immediately while Stacie and Aubrey ran for their car in case it becomes a car chase.

Jesse managed to avoid the two former Trebles, and they ended up taking down each other.

Amy and Flo were quick to try and stop Jesse throwing cleaning carts and what nots in his path while Jashley and Emily rushed to help Bumper and Benji up.

Mostly Benji.

But apparently Jesse knows parkour?

Within minutes they were at the parking lot.

Chloe apparently has the car keys – which now explains the awkward and very uncomfortable hug earlier – and she drove away.

Beca jumped into the car with Stacie and Aubrey.

Cynthia Rose and Lilly tried to stop Jesse from reaching Chloe but Jesse took a detour at the office and somehow stole the owner's car keys and drove away.

The Bellas all scrambled on their feet, ready to follow suit.

And Amy was quick to dial for back up.

This time they'll get Jesse.

Especially now that Chloe was out of his reach, the redhead taking initiative. She must've started to notice that something was not right either.

There's still the matter of what was wrong with the Treble, but they'll get to the bottom of that latter.

Find Chloe was priority number one.

Stop Jesse and catch him was number two.

That was a close third on the list though.

But in any case…

…let the car chase commence!


	16. What Never Fades

What on (the multiple) earths just happened?

That was all that Beca could think about.

One minute, she was planning to gather the rest of the Bellas to talk about the safest plan that the she, Aubrey, and Stacie could come up with.

But like always, things just went on a tangent in a span of femtoseconds.

And so, there she was, at the back of Aubrey's car, on a high-speed chase to reach Chloe before Jesse even does.

Stacie was busy with trying to contact Earth 2, but once again, the connection was on a fritz.

She was, however, getting updates from the rest of the Bellas.

That's how they found out about the Bellas' – spearheaded by Amy – initial plans.

And Amy's observations.

That and the fact that Kyle was helping them catch Jesse and is currently sending back-up

Truth be told Beca wasn't sure what to feel.

First of all, she's heard of 'stupid' Kyle of course, but haven't really met the guy.

Second of all, she couldn't help but feel bad for this world's Jesse getting dragged into the madness by her world's Jesse.

Even though it's just his physical body and presence that's getting dragged into this.

Boy was this a very messy situation.

And third of course was Chloe.

Was Chloe remembering?

Or if not, was she starting to see, peak behind the façade that's being put on by the evil version of Jesse?

Will they get to her in time?

She really hoped so.

And most importantly.

How about her Chloe?

How about the other versions of her in the multiple worlds?

How was this world's Beca handling things?

She made a promise to this world's Beca.

To make things right.

To protect Chloe and take care of her.

And she was not going to break that.

Especially after all that this world's Beca had done for her.

Especially because no matter what version of Chloe was standing right in front of her, she was still Chloe.

The Stacie of Earth 2 once explained to her that there was a theory that the alternate worlds originally stemmed from one.

But then one thing just so happened to be different.

And it didn't matter if it was a rather small or insignificant event, it was different.

Like the one straight road your on was suddenly split into two because of that difference. Because there was another option to be explored.

So following that thought Beca liked to believe that there was originally one Chloe and one Beca.

And that they were meant to be.

That no matter where they were or in what circumstance they find themselves in, they were bound to be together.

That's why it never fades away.

The feelings.

The butterflies.

The love.

It was one of those things that remained constant.

Because what is true always endures.

A good hour and a half of driving later and they received an update from Amy.

They were stuck in some sort of traffic due to road blocks.

That was the bad news.

The good news was it was to stop Jesse and it worked.

The other bad news was that the car Jesse stole had been abandoned and he was now possibly on foot or trying to hitchhike.

The other good news was that there was no way Jesse could reach Chloe before they did.

Especially when there are people after him.

So yeah, focus on the good news.

And before they knew it they found Chloe's car parked at some diner by a rest stop they passed by.

The trio decided to split up. Stacie was trying to fanangle the darn laptop to work, getting no signal from earth 2 whatsoever, Aubrey asking around about Chloe, and Beca deciding to hit the diner to try her luck.

And she couldn't help but smile when she found Chloe inside the diner, luck still on her side.

But then she had to remind herself that Chloe was still probably afraid of her for some sort of reason.

Beca cautiously approached Chloe's table, unsure how the redhead would react. And true enough, Chloe had to fight her urge of hightailing it out of there, still terribly confused on what's going on. But she decided to stay, and Beca was thankful for that.

"Hey." Beca said a little too unsure.

And Chloe just looked up as if she was trying to place where she's seen Beca before. "He told me you wanted to hurt me, I don't think that's true though. He's been contradicting himself with the details he gives every time I ask him." she said suddenly.

"Jesse?" Beca asked, settling down the seat across Chloe in her booth. "Is that why you ran away from him?"

And Chloe nodded. "I don't know what to do." Chloe said honestly.

"What does you want to do?"

"I just want to be alone to think." Chloe replied.

And Beca knew that what Chloe said made sense, if she were in the same position she'd probably want the same thing. But Beca was feeling all torn about it. One because of Jesse trying to find Chloe. And two, if Beca was being honest to herself, it did sting a little.

Chloe not wanting to be with her.

Not even remembering her.

"I understand." Beca finally said. "We're just worried about you."

"Yeah, I figured." Chloe replied. "You must really be a good friend." she added as Chloe slid out of the booth.

Beca has no idea where Chloe was going.

The situation itself was too confusing.

But she didn't exactly know how to tell Chloe that she's not just a good friend.

That she didn't want to see her walk away again.

So Beca got up and followed her out the dinner.

And she just jumped into a song.

If anyone would ask why on earth she suddenly did that, she would plead temporary insanity.

But deep inside she knew she was just a little desperate.

Because she knew she had to show Chloe, prove to her, that there was something more to them than just friendship. That the lies Jesse kept telling were indeed lies.

I want to know you in and out  
I want to know what you're all about (I want to know)  
I want to know what makes you laugh  
I want to know about your past  
I want to know how you move  
I want to know so I can move too (I want to know)  
But you're telling me I'm just a friend  
Telling me I'm just a friend

Oh baby you (oh baby you)  
Got what I need (got what I need, yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend  
'Cause I can be your (girl I can be your)  
Fantasy (fantasy, yeah)  
But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)  
But you say I'm just a friend

Chloe looked at her a little at a loss and confused.

But as Beca smiled at her, Chloe smiled back.

Maybe there was hope.

Maybe the things words failed to explain she could prove and show to Chloe through music.

To that thing that inexplicably binds them.

Because Beca was hoping.

Beneath all the confusion, the mess that has happened.

That underneath that all was Chloe.

Chloe who loves her.

And Beca was hoping that Chloe would feel and see that too.


	17. DJ Got Us Always Fallin'

-Earth 1, still day 3-

It was sometime after that first encounter.

At least that's what Chloe thinks.

With Jesse growing unsteadily erratic too, his explanations no longer making sense.

But then again, Chloe reasoned that some part of her knew that something just wasn't adding up.

She felt it.

It wasn't fear.

No, not really, even though that should be what she felt when she saw Beca the first time based on everything that Jesse had said.

It was something different.

It was calm.

Trust.

Peace.

And a whole lot of confusion.

Because she had no idea who Beca really was in the first place.

Maybe that's why she decided she needed space from Jesse, and she was thankful he gave it.

But over the night she made the decision to break away.

Find herself in solemnity for a while.

Maybe call Aubrey, mostly because Aubrey was the only person she knew she could trust at the moment.

Aubrey was her best friend, she wouldn't lie to her.

She could help her process all the confusing things going on.

Add to that confusion the strange charade of a few more strangers knocking on her door too early in the morning and the whole mess and chase that happened when she made a run for it.

And so that's how Chloe found herself drinking coffee at some road side diner at a rest spot somewhere.

She had no idea where she was at the moment, just that she finally had the time to think and process everything going on.

But truth be told, she doesn't even know where to start.

Her thoughts were all muddled with too many jumbled thoughts and flashes of faces she couldn't recognize or understand.

The entrance to the diner had one of those little bells that rang every time they opened. Chloe must've seen a dozen or so faces ever since she got there, always looking up every time she heard someone come in.

That's when she saw Beca again.

Technically, she saw her that morning too.

But truth be told she still wasn't sure what to think.

Beca had an engagement ring on, she saw that.

And she had that red-threaded ring too.

The same one she had.

Jesse could be telling the truth that they were engaged.

But then who was Beca engaged to?

Especially when he said that she had wanted Chloe.

Do the red-threaded rings symbolize their friendship?

Was Beca supposed to marry someone else?

And why on earth was Chloe feeling a surge of jealousy?

Somehow wishing she was engaged to Beca instead.

But why on earth would she think that?

She wasn't sure.

Not entirely.

Especially since the only things Chloe had were questions, not answers.

When Beca started to cautiously make her way to her, Chloe let her.

She supposed she could ask Beca the questions she had.

But she decided to hold them back.

She settled on asking Aubrey all her questions instead when she gets the chance.

Mostly because Aubrey was the only sure thing to her at the moment.

That and it was hard enough to process a million jumbled up thoughts at once, it was harder to do just that and process a million jumbled up emotions at the same time too.

All evoked by both the presence and absence of one Beca Mitchell.

And so Chloe decided she needed some air to clear her thoughts.

One short interaction with Beca and her mind and heart were both going on a fritz.

And then Beca decided to follow her.

Not just that, but she also decided she would sing to her.

And Chloe couldn't help but just stand and watch Beca.

All the thoughts clouding her mind being whisked away by something she could feel set deep within her bones.

She still didn't have her memory she lost, no.

But it was like having a moment of realization, like making an important discovery.

A lightbulb moment, if you will.

All thanks to the emotions rushing through her all at once.

She was in love with Beca.

That was it.

And she still was.

Chloe doesn't know why she loves her, when and where and how it happened.

She simply knows that she just do.

So what else can Chloe do but smile?

She had so many uncertainties.

No knowledge about a few missing years.

But at least something made sense now.

She was engaged to Beca Mitchell.

Jesse lied to her, and it was right that she ran away from him.

And last but most important of all, she was in love with Beca Mitchell.


	18. The Unthinkable

-Earth 1, still during the very long day 3-

"Chloe!" Chloe heard Aubrey say coming from somewhere and all of a sudden she was back to the present.

The magical haze of simply getting lost in Beca's eyes had lifted but still lingering.

And for the first time since she woke with some of her memories missing, Chloe felt relieved.

"Bree!" Chloe said when Aubrey all of a sudden ran straight to her and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. It was all… I don't know, confusing for a moment there."

"Are your memories at least back?" Aubrey asked concern, side-eyeing Beca.

But Chloe shook her head.

"No." she then said as if to verbally clarify what she meant. "But my common sense is back. I'm sorry if I have you worried there."

"I think we should head back in or go somewhere more private. I know Amy's last update was that stupid Kyle had that sort of blockade set-up, but Jesse is still missing." Beca said uneasily.

"Right." Aubrey said. "Oh, and Chlo, that's Beca, she's…"

"I think I've got that figured out Bree." Chloe replied simply. "You trust her, and if I have to be honest, I trust her too, despite what Jesse said."

"Oh boy, what did that Treble say? I'm really going to give it to him, you know? He didn't hurt you, did he Chlo? Because if he did…." Aubrey started to say as they proceeded to walk towards the parking, deciding that they should head back and meet with Stacie to alert the rest of the Bellas what's happened.

"No, he didn't. He did seem to act a little out of it and…" Chloe begun to say when she all of a sudden stopped, "Jesse…"

And there he was, the Treble standing in their path by the parking lot. It looked like he knocked Stacie out with something, the laptop on the ground and still on a fritz.

He looked like he was just about to crack.

Like something had snapped.

He was desperate as he was trying to get Chloe to come away with him.

How he got there was all but a mystery to all three of them.

He went on and on rambling, desperate, somewhat viscous.

He had some sort of pocket knife in one hand, which made Aubrey all the more worried about Stacie's condition but Beca did point out that there was some sort of metal thermos tossed somewhere near the car.

How Jesse got that was a mystery but Beca suspected that he used that to knock Stacie out.

Chloe was vehemently turning Jesse down, asking him to think about his actions clearly.

A crowd was starting form, Aubrey was trying to low-key alert the Bellas on her phone while Beca was trying to help calm Jesse down.

But there was no helping it.

And that was when it happened so fast.

Jesse came close enough to pull Chloe closer, Beca positioned herself between the two, not wanting to let Jesse win.

There was a struggle for a minute or two.

And then it all froze.

Both Jesse and Beca had a surprised look on their faces before Jesse staggered back and he dropped the knife.

Beca's hand had some blood on it before she collapsed to the ground and Chloe was quick to rush.

Aubrey seemed to have regained some of the initial shock and immediately decked Jesse on his face before kicking him where it hurts.

In pain where Aubrey had kicked him and with a bloody nose, Jesse was quickly overpowered when Bumper suddenly came out of nowhere to tackle him.

Then a whole mess of what Chloe had assumed to be the Bellas that Aubrey had been pertaining to earlier one by one pinned him down, trying to throw in a kick or a punch or two before a tall blond man breaking up the fight.

All while Chloe was at a loss cradling Beca in her arms.

The blood seeping through her shirt.

Fear.

That was the one thing that Chloe was sure of at the moment.

The only thing she felt as silent streams of tears were trailing down her cheeks.

She was afraid.

The tall blond man, Kyle offered Chloe some help as they got Beca on an ambulance that was quick to arrive.

"Go, go with Beca. We'll clear up the mess here and your friends would soon join you." he said. Behind him he saw the Bellas still giving Jesse what was coming while some officials were hopelessly getting them to calm down.

In another ambulance, Aubrey was helping Stacie as some of the medics checked if she was okay.

"Chloe, focus. Stay with Beca, okay?" Kyle said and Chloe nodded.

The tears still streaming down her cheeks as they got on the ambulance and they were on their way.

The medics were scrambling to make sure Beca was okay as she was breathing hard. Her hand holding Chloe's tightly as a look of panic was settling in on her features.

And Chloe knew she was at a loss.

She had no idea what to do.

Just that she doesn't want to let go.

There was a flash of a naked girl – a naked Beca – singing in the showers.

A flash of the Nationals, of the Worlds.

A flash of countless of memories of flirting, lingering touches, stolen glances.

A serenade on a beach.

Getting unofficially married on a playground.

A proposal or two.

And Chloe understood her memories where coming back.

Making her understand what it was that she was standing to lose at the moment.

"Beca, Beca, you have to hold on okay?" she was frantically saying the moment she had found the strength to speak. "Okay? I love you, so much, so don't you dare die on me." she added, her voice soft and weak and sounding so frail form all her sobs.

Beca smiled weakly.

As if trying to acknowledge that she will.

That she promises she will.

Then that's when it happened.

The ambulance swerved as a flash of what seemed to be lightning and thunder intertwined into one nearly hit them.

After getting their bearings and checking everyone was okay, Chloe felt the ambulance was moving again.

But the tight hold she felt from the hand Beca was holding was gone.


	19. Home is Where You Are

-Earth 1, day 3-

Beca felt relief.

Okay, so maybe Chloe still didn't know who she was.

But she could see it in Chloe's eyes.

The recognition in Chloe's eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She knew that Chloe knows.

She loves her.

Chloe loves her.

It was a small victory, but she was taking it.

Because it was victory nonetheless.

They had decided to head back to the parking lot to where Stacie was to update the other Bellas what was going on and get Chloe somewhere safe.

Jesse was after all still at large.

Beca decided to hang a few steps back, letting Aubrey walk with Chloe and talk.

She was the one thing that Chloe could remember from the past or sure, mostly because Chloe can't remember anything starting from her senior year at Barden.

The first one that is.

So it made sense that Chloe might still be cautious of everyone else, what with the lies Jesse had been feeding her and the whole interaction thing.

Yeah, it made sense that Aubrey was all she could trust a hundred percent at the moment.

But it was still something.

At least the panic had been subsiding.

And that was when it happened.

Everything happened so fast.

And it all began with Chloe saying "Jesse…"

One minute Aubrey was midway through a panic when they saw Stacie knocked out – it didn't help that Jesse was holding a pocket knife, but Beca reasoned that the knife itself wasn't bloody and that there was something else, some random thermos, laying on the ground somewhere that could have been used to knock Stacie out.

The next Aubrey was trying to contact the Bellas and let them know what was happening while Chloe was refusing to rejoin Jesse and his mad escape.

Up to the point that Jesse tried to reach and grab Chloe by the arm to forcefully take her.

But Beca wasn't going to let that happen. She immediately positioned herself between Chloe and Jesse, making sure his vice-grip on her wrist loosens up enough for Beca to push him away.

But Jesse was quick to retaliate.

And for a good while it was a battle of keeping him away from Chloe and keeping the sharp pointy edge of the blade pointed at t her away too.

It would have been easy to just try to point the damn blade towards Jesse, let him hurt himself.

But Beca reminded herself that this was Earth one's Jesse's body, only being controlled by the Earth two evil Jesse.

And she doesn't want to do irreparable damage to the body of a good version of Jesse.

Unlike the Jesse before her that is.

Who didn't care who he hurt long as he gets what he wants.

Beca barely felt it.

Like a part of her mind had shut off to block away the pain and protect her from the shock of feeling it.

But she did feel the warm wetness that was a sure indicator of what she had known was true the moment that Jesse staggered back, dropping the knife.

Yep, everything was happening so fast.

It was like the whole world was spinning.

She could barely make out what was happening around her, just that Chloe was quick to catch her.

And for a while she was all Beca could see.

Chloe.

She was crying.

And Beca wanted to stop it, dry away her tears.

But she couldn't.

Because she knew the tears were for her.

In the next few minutes of Chloe simply cradling her in her arms and getting her into the ambulance Beca's thoughts were flying all around.

Mostly she was just trying to focus on the now. Afraid to close her eyes.

Then there's a part of her who couldn't help think that she had failed.

But failed who?

She kept her promise of keeping Chloe safe.

But she couldn't keep this world's Beca's body safe.

Beca couldn't help but think what would happen next.

Would she ever see her Chloe again?

What would happen to in this world?

What if she…

…she dies…?

In this world?

Would she be able to wake up in her body in Earth two?

Or would she simply disappear?

Would that mean that her brash actions would lead to the death of Earth one's Beca?

How would Chloe deal with that then?

Beca wanted to cry, but somehow she couldn't.

All she could do was tighten the hold she had of Chloe's hands.

She didn't even notice they were holding hands until that point.

And all while Chloe looked so broken as she cried.

Beca tried to shake away those thoughts.

She had to keep fighting.

For Chloe.

So that she can make her way back to her home.

Her Chloe.

"Beca, Beca, you have to hold on okay?" she heard Chloe frantically say. "Okay? I love you, so much, so don't you dare die on me."

Beca wanted to chuckle.

A part of her was sure Chloe was remembering, although she didn't know why.

But she couldn't chuckle. Instead she mustered up all the strength she had left to give Chloe a weak smile.

It was a promise.

And she saw that the redhead received the message.

Then that was when it happened.

Beca felt the ambulance swerve as a loud thundering crash hit the ground.

Then everything was black.

And Beca could feel her head hurt so bad, that was all.

For a minute or two she wondered, if this is what dying felt like.

But it wasn't.

She wasn't dying.

And she realized that as soon as she took in a deep breath, trying to fight the restraints and electrodes connected to her all breaking free.

But as soon as her vision adjusted she realized what had happened.

With a frantically panicking Dr. Conrad trying to pull her out of a coma, a crying Chloe and an equally distressed Aubrey looking at her.

"Beca?" Stacie asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." she replied.

"But which Beca?" Aubrey asked.

But before Beca could reply the unconscious Jesse being kept in surveillance in a separate room of Stacie's labs jolted awake.

Beca's eyes met his, and Jesse wasted no time in knocking out Robbie to escape.

"Call the Bellas, we need reinforcements. We can't let him get away!" Beca immediately shouted and Stacie and Aubrey were quick to their feet. Stacie's assistants alerted security, some helping Beca out of the stupid instrument that was currently going on a fritz.

Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around her. "It's you, isn't it? You're my Beca?"

'Yes." Beca replied with a kiss on Chloe's cheeks. "And right now we need to make sure that our Jesse pays." she said, before nearly collapsing in Chloe's arms.

"Beca, let us handle it. You need rest. You're body has experienced a lot of stress." Chloe then said.

And Beca had no choice but to yield.

All while her thoughts were still on getting her hands on Jesse.

Because this time nothing's going to be able to hold her back.

Jesse was getting what she deserves.


	20. Up in the Air

-Earth 2, eve of day 3-

"Bree's with the Bellas, they're on it." Stacie said marching in her lab all while the remainder of her assistants were treating both Beca and Robbie.

"That was… well… fast." Beca commented. She seemed to have calm down a little from her initial panic as she tried to tell Chloe what's happened so far.

Of course Chloe got nothing out of Beca that was comprehensible at all.

So they may or may not have given her some form of medication to keep her calm.

Dr. Conrad's very own formulation.

"We've had them on stand-by for days just in case. So you're our Beca, not earth one?" Stacie then said.

"Yeah." Beca replied.

"What happened?" both Beca and Stacie chorused as they tried to piece whatever little information they had together.

Stacie went first.

She went over what they've accomplished so far.

Since the two Beca's didn't exactly share the same brain space, they couldn't access each other's memories like last time so Stacie had to give a full report.

She started with how the other crisis with the other earths were being averted and how the other Beca had been pushing herself to fix the mess that their Jesse left behind in his wake, hence the immense physical strain.

She then proceeded to explain that based on her last calculations, the problem with the possible convergence and collapse of the multiverse looked like it was going to be successfully resolved.

But then Beca's last few travels didn't exactly go as planned.

And Stacie explained how Beca was shot in one of the alternate earths and when they almost lost her, the Beca they had in their world nearly slipped in some sort of coma since she was still somewhat tethered to this earth then.

After that, all havoc seemed to have been set loose.

On her third journey Beca didn't come back.

The instrument went crazy, with nuts and bolts knocking loose, smokes in the air, pressure building and all. It scared the living daylights out of all of them.

Then Beca did slip into some coma.

Their world didn't go into stasis, possibly because for a while that whole tether-thing still worked.

The screens on Stacie's monitor froze, however, and Stacie can only hypothesize that Beca kept jumping in between worlds.

Until she finally reached her own.

That was when the screens cracked.

And when their own Beca woke up in her own body.

But there was no way of confirming anything, if the Earth one Beca was back to her original body or not, until they fix the damn instrument and figure out a way to contact each other again.

No way of knowing if the collapse of the multiverse had indeed been averted.

Beca simply nodded and absorbed everything.

"Do the Bellas know anything?" she asked.

"No, not yet. But I think Bree's planning to tell them now. We weren't sure how they'll handle things." Chloe answered.

"And I think it's just about time they do. We should've told them sooner." Stacie then added.

That was when Beca took her turn.

With her more mellowed out, more understandable version of events.

She explained how they were frantically trying to save Chloe from Jesse's grasp.

After the morning's updates, Beca explained the insanity that went down.

Amy and the Bellas' attempts at getting Chloe back.

Chloe's daring daylight escape.

Catching up to Chloe.

And then…

…the whole mess that happened when she tried to stop Jesse from taking her away.

"He… he was just unhinged…" Beca said, Chloe's arms instinctively around her. Both she and Stacie wore them same worried look on their faces.

"I… I don't what happened next. We were on our way to the hospital and… And I… I ust woke up here. Chlo, Stace, I don't know…. I don't know if…" Beca started to say.

It was evident in her tone that she was scared.

What if she died?

What if the other Beca died?

Everything was up in the air for the moment.

There was no way of confirming anything.

Chloe took Beca in another warm embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay Beca, it's all going to be okay. You have to believe that. Aren't we supposed to find each other in any and every circumstance? Red string of Fate and all. I believe in that Becs. I believe in us. Everything's going to be alright." she said.

And Beca believed that with all her heart.

How is it that even when she was trying to be strong for them, Chloe ends up being the stronger one?

She always knows what to do to save her heart from breaking.

Everything was just so complicated at the moment.

Her thoughts were like the signals they were trying to send out and receive.

On a fritz.

But Chloe.

Chloe was clarity.

So Beca let herself sink into her arms.

Jesse was going to pay.

Stacie was going to fix her special instrument and connect to the other earth.

They'll hear from them soon, they just have to.

Because even if Beca did find her way back to her Chloe, she wanted to make sure that the Beca of Earth one does just the same.

They were friends. Given they formed a friendship in the strangest way possible.

She fought for Chloe when she would've easily wasted her chances away with their little mishap in the past.

But more than that.

Beca wants to know that each and every version of themselves in the multiple universes would get the happy ending they deserved.

Because in some way Beca knew, they were all one and the same.

They were connected.

And she was holding onto hope that everything would turn out alright.

Because for now, that's all that she could do.


	21. Sometimes Defeat is an Option

-Earth 2, Day 3-

Beca, their Beca, was back.

That was what was important for now, because that meant that Chloe could breathe a little easier.

The not so good news?

Jesse escaped.

And so it was up to Aubrey to rally up the cavalry, meaning the Bellas, to catch the little devil.

She's had the Bellas on standby in case something like this would happen, and good thing she did.

The Bellas were quick to their feet to report to Aubrey and look out for Jesse, but not without any questions on what the hell was going on.

So Aubrey gave the abridged version of events.

Stacie's most special instruments can monitor the multiverse in some way or form. Jesse and Beca got sent to another earth, they tried to avert a crisis of collapsing the multiverse caused by some of Jesse's actions and while Aubrey can't exactly whip up a good proof at the moment she did promise a much more detailed explanation.

The Bellas stared at her in disbelief but figured that Aubrey wasn't the type to lie.

Especially at the risk of sounding insane.

So they bought Aubrey's reasons… at least for now… and were on the hunt for Jesse.

Aubrey knew for a fact that Jesse should be tired.

The multiverse travels should take a toll on the body and if Jesse was having a hard time to make his daring escape with an amnesiac Chloe when he was on Earth 1, then it's highly likely taking a toll on him at the moment.

That's why Aubrey believed that it stands to reason that he was still somewhere in Stacie's research facility.

Probably hiding somewhere near the medical and biolabs.

At least that's where Aubrey herself would go if she needed anything to help her escape in the same conditions Jesse should be in.

That and the fact that security was immediately alerted of his escape and no one has left the premises of research facility.

So yeah, Jesse was definitely still inside.

They decided to split up and comb the areas Aubrey suspected Jesse to be hiding at.

For the first two hours or so, they had no luck.

They switched over to other areas nearby before going back to the place where Aubrey's intuition has been screaming at her that Jesse was there.

And as if by luck they finally do find him.

Jessica and Ashley forced open an old storage cabinet whose door seemed to be stuck.

And Jesse came crashing out.

Jesse was quick to grab an old broom stick to defend himself from Jessica and Ashley while the two tried to pry the thing from his hands. But Jesse managed to push Ashley aside and Jessica quickly came to her rescue after hitting her head hard.

Allowing Jesse to escape.

But not by a great distance.

Jessica managed to alert her friends with her phone.

Emily and Flo manage to corner him but Jesse quickly evaded them by pushing Flo on Emily's path.

Jesse ran ad stumbled down a stairwell, making a mad dash towards a hallway that led to an exit on the medical labs when a fist suddenly connected to his nose, breaking it once more.

The punch coming from Cynthia Rose who was hiding behind one of the pillars from the main hall of the medical labs.

Jesse picked himself up and wobbled slightly before trying to return the favor when he was all of a suddenly tackled to the ground by Amy.

There was a bit of a scuffle, Jesse managed to very nearly slipped Amy's grasps as he tried to pick himself up before being punched right at the square of his jaw by Aubrey.

The punch almost knocked him out.

Amy biting his ankle causing him to go off balance also almost did the trick as he hit his head after slamming down the ground.

What did the trick was the sight of Lilly appearing from nowhere and some odd-looking objects I her hands.

It was the pain, the exhaustion, and mostly the fear of what was to be his fate that finally did the trick.

And Jesse passed out.

"You know things could have ended differently if you just gave up. You were supposed to be a good person in the other earths, why did you turn out to be so evil in this one." Jesse heard Aubrey say as he was coming to.

He was pretty much in a straight-jacket at that point and chained to a chair.

They were still in the medicals labs area of the research facility, in one of the unused rooms.

"Guess there's a universe where each one of us is bad." Jesse said weakly, eyes scanning the faces of the Bellas he knew and the new faces that Beca brought along with her.

His whole body was aching.

He definitely didn't want to know what Lilly had done to him while he was knocked out.

"I don't believe that." Aubrey replied.

"Maybe he's unconsciously a prick in all of those universes. Trying to force his own happy movie-like ending to the reality and messing up Beca and Chloe's story for as long as he could." Amy then suggested.

"Or maybe there is good in Johnny here." Emily said.

Cynthia Rose chuckled and leaned in closer to the younger girl. "He's name is Jesse Swanson."

Emily shrugged. "Jesse, Johnny, does it really make a difference? He was the obstacle. An unnecessary addition."

"He's like a tumor that needs to be surgically removed." Flo then added.

"You're not going to get away with this! Chloe's supposed to be mine!" Jesse replied.

"Wrong bozo, she's supposed to be with Beca. In any and every universe there is, I've been parts of too many experiments to know that that is the truth." Aubrey then replied. "Why don't you just accept that? You're never going to win this fight. Fate's already decided that."

"So what are we going to do with him?" Ashley said all while glaring at Jesse to stop him from speaking up.

Lilly said something that was just mad enough to work and Aubrey sighed.

"I guess that's decided then." Aubrey said. "We leave you in charge of him, Lilly."

Aubrey turned to leave, followed by the Bellas one by one. They were to rejoin Stacie, Beca, and Chloe, leaving Jesse to whatever fate awaits him.


	22. 'Tis But a Scratch

-Earth 1, around the dawn of Day 4-

Chloe sighed as she pressed her cheeks on the back of Beca's hand.

She still hasn't woken up.

The day before was incredibly tiring, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Really, all Chloe could ask for was to be able to breathe again.

And that won't happen until Beca wakes up.

Well at least Chloe could breathe a little better with the knowledge that the stab wound Jesse inflicted wasn't at all deep.

Beca most likely passed out from both the initial shock and exhaustion.

But there were still too many unanswered questions.

Stacie and Aubrey have been tinkering with the special laptop to hear back from Earth 2 the rest of the day before.

Then there was the matter of trying to explain to the Bellas what on earth happened.

Jesse woke up with his whole body sore and the rest of the Bellas still ready to break a few bones.

Worse is that he has no idea whatsoever of what had happened and thought he was in the hospital because of the whole lighting incident, proving that the real Jesse was back in his body.

Aubrey simply dismissed all of Jesse's confusion to him dreaming about it – he did remember a bit about finding himself in the batcave of the Batman Beca – and promised to explain to the Bellas what had happened.

Once they figure out how to explain it exactly.

So Chloe could only hope that her Beca was back in her body too.

And they can leave the craziness of their little misadventure behind.

All she needs to do is to wake up.

Chloe pressed her lips on the back of Beca's hands. "You're awfully stubborn, you know. Are you this stubborn in the other worlds?" she said. It was just the two of them in the room, and yet Chloe's voice remained low, afraid she'll be heard by anyone who might just burst through the door and overhear her.

"Don't scare me like this Beca. Please wake up already. The doctor said you were just tired. I know it sounds selfish but please wake up already. Just say hi and go back to sleep if you have too, just… I need to know you're okay… please?"

Chloe couldn't help it. The tears were back as her voice was cracking with the sounds of her sobs.

And here she thought the tears had all but dried up about four hours ago.

Yeah, she was wrong about that.

"I should've said yes." Chloe went on, regaining composure, playing with Beca's hand. "When you asked me to just elope with you at the playground. Do you remember? That's when you got these red-threaded rings."

"Then Aubrey would've killed us." Chloe hear Beca say weakly. Her voice was all but raspy and weaker than Chloe's own whisper but it brought all the life back to the redhead nonetheless.

Beca's eyes fluttered a little, her eyes adjusting even to the brightness of the dimly lit room before settling on Chloe's eyes, smirk forming on her face.

And Chloe could breathe again.

In some ways, Beca was her own air.

She got up her own seat and immediate wrapped Beca in her arms.

Chloe was definitely never letting go.

And the tears were back.

This was getting ridiculous for Chloe.

But they were tears of joy, so really who cares?

"Chlo, I love you, but I still hurt all over and you're pressing on all the wrong places." Beca managed to mumble.

And Chloe chuckled.

"You're back." Chloe said.

"Yep. This time I'm not leaving. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

"So what have you been up to? I apparently lost my memory."

"So I've heard. When did you get your memory back?"

"When I thought I was going to lose you." Chloe replied, choking back a tear.

And Beca's eyes were steady on hers, she could tell the DJ could read the exact thoughts running through her mind at that moment.

"Why am I on a hospital bed again?" Beca then asked.

"You got stabbed by Jesse." Chloe simply said.

"Does he remember that? Boy, that's going to be traumatic."

"No he doesn't."

"Did I need surgery or something?" Beca asked and Chloe shook her head. "Good, I figured. I got shot in another world and you guys had to perform surgery on me, long story."

"I'm glad you didn't decide to die." Chloe deadpanned.

"I knew you'd kill me if I did." Beca replied. "So do you think this little injury of mine would further impede our wedding plans?"

"We can push it back, but I don't think so."

"Oh God Chloe, if I could've married you the day after I told you I loved you, I would have. So no to the postponing thing." Beca replied before yawning. "I think I might sleep some more. I really do feel tired."

"Right. Thanks for waking up for me."

"You need sleep to." Beca then pointed out before shuffling around to make some space on her bed for Chloe. "Come on Chlo."

Chloe immediately curled up next to Beca and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	23. Musical Notes with a Dash of Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt the regularly scheduled Bechloe moments for some Staubrey moments… and overall Bellas shenanigans (an intro to it for the next chapter)…
> 
> This is in Aubrey's POV.

They were camping out at the coffee shop near the hospital.

Mostly because that was the only place where they could get some privacy.

And when Aubrey said privacy, she meant that she and Stacie needed some alone time from the Bellas to figure out how to fix the fritz in the connection they've once upon a time established with Earth 2.

Because they needed to confirm what's happened.

They need to find out, to know, that the world is saved.

That Beca will be fine.

Both versions.

That the evil Jesse had what's coming to him.

It was the only way that Aubrey knew she could breathe easy.

And so did Stacie.

Or at least that's what Aubrey thought.

She's never seen the tall brunette so frustrated and tired.

"That's it, I give up. This is impossible." Stacie huffed before leaning closer to her girlfriend, resting her head on her shoulders.

"What do you think's going on?"

"One of two things. The worlds of the multiverse are correcting themselves without or help anymore is one. The worlds starting to collapse one by one is two. Personally, I prefer the former than the latter."

"You're not the only one." Aubrey then replied shutting the laptop off. "Come on, the Bellas must be wondering where on earth we've gone to."

"Right. Grab them coffee and some breakfast muffins?"

"Or we can just let them switch shifts with us so they can take a break and be more at ease?"

"Sounds like a plan Bree." Stacie replied.

The rest of the day turned out to be slow.

Beca woke up a few times but quickly fell back asleep, still tired from everything.

She did give Aubrey and Stacie an update or two based on what she's been through and what she's seen.

Chloe seems to be too tired to be bothered as well, falling asleep next to her DJ every chance she get.

There was still the matter of getting the good version of Jesse out of trouble, Kyle insistent to have him imprisoned.

Which meant that very little rest awaited Stacie and Aubrey for a good while.

That, and well, the Bellas still needed some explanation.

After quite possibly the longest debate Aubrey had to participate in, and in a position where she never imagined herself to be in by defending a former Treble, they finally had the legalities of kidnapping an amnesiac Chloe crossed out of their incredibly long list.

Next was either explain to the Bellas or tinker with the laptop again, and Stacie wanted to have a break from both while Aubrey believes that it would be easier to tell the Bellas the truth if they had proof of things.

That is if they settled on telling the Bellas the truth.

And with their usual co-conspirators with the whole interdimensional communications thing either out of reach due to lost signal or still dead asleep, the two of them were stuck on just waiting it out for now.

Aubrey leaned on walls of the hallway they were on, taking a deep breath.

It was quite possibly the first time she had the chance to even take a breath the whole time their new interdimensional mess started.

Aubrey sneaked a glance at Stacie, who was mostly quiet for the rest of the day looking pensive. "What's on your mind?" Aubrey asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing." Stacie replied. "And everything."

Aubrey looked at Stacie curiously and she simply smiled back.

"Beca and Chloe. They're meant to be in every world. I can't help but wonder if that's the same for us." she then elaborated. "I know that the other version of me on Earth 2 said that that was the case, but, you know, you can't help but think it sometimes."

"I know." Aubrey replied. "Sometimes I think about it too. It's like we've heard stories of the different versions of that munchkin with Chlo and how they end up together and you can't help but think how our story – all of its versions – are like."

"It's more than that Bree. It's just, they've been through a lot, you know. And what if… what if this turbulence in the signals of the two worlds… what if the world ends tomorrow? Seeing what those two have been through, have constantly been going through, makes you think of what ifs and what might have beens, and I… I just don't want to think about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Jesse – although possessed by and evil version of him – what if he actually killed Beca? What if she died? Then that would mean that Chloe and Beca's story ends in a tragedy. It makes you think and look back at all the time they've wasted and how things could've been different, but most of all, it makes you think of what if you're in the same position. I wouldn't want to regret any chance of happiness I ended up missing just because of stupid reasons we keep making up."

"Stace…"

"What I mean Bree, is that, I don't want to wait anymore."

Aubrey took Stacie's hand in her own and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

She never thought that one day she'll meet someone like Stacie.

So free and true to everything she was.

No instinct held back, no wants denied.

They were like polar opposites.

But getting to know her, Aubrey understood what it means to find someone who challenges you in all your beliefs and yet share similarities and understand each other through your common grounds.

She understood what it was to be in love.

What all the movies, the books, the songs were about.

She understood as Stacie easily became the music of her life.

And she understood that lovesick expression she used to chastise Chloe for often wearing whenevr she was pining away for Beca.

Stacie smiled back at her. "I do have a ring, I just don't have it with me. I was planning something grander too."

"Stacie Conrad, are you asking me to marry you? Aubrey said, smiling the most brilliant smile she could ever have.

"What do you think Aubrey?" Stacie threw back.

And how could Aubrey say no to that.

She quickly kissed her and whispered 'yes'.

And soon they found themselves hand in hand, stealing glances off of each other as they rejoined the Bellas.

Now if only life could go smoothly.

Because it was quite a sight to see upon their return.

The laptop open.

Amy pressing a certain special button that Stacie installed – she called it her interdimensional speed dial.

And that's when the connection decided to stabilize.

On one side, at least they know everyone on Earth 2 is okay.

On the other, they were staring at the Earth 2 versions of themselves through the screen joined by two sets of Bellas.

Boy, have they got some explaining to do.


	24. Bellas, Meet the Bellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! It's on Emily's POV (mostly because I already did Amy twice and Emily seems fun to take on).
> 
> One more chapter to go! (I'll upload that soon!)
> 
> Anyways, I have my ideas for the spin-off (I've actually written the 'if the whole multiverse collapsed' chapter but I'm placing that as the last chapter for the spin-off). Also, I've decided to do part 3 for Blank Slate (I still have no title but the plot would be based on the scrapped plot I had for the sequel that was all angst – aka, since I pretty much tore Chloe apart in 'What If' and 'Blank Slate', this is me pretty much tearing Beca apart and shredding her into pieces for most of the fic… so yeah, you have been warned…).
> 
> I am planning to take a break and focus on some personal writing projects for a while so it might be some time before I start posting them (by my projections, expect around March or end Feb).
> 
> Thanks for all the support so far! You guys are awesome! :D
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect!

It was perhaps the first time in the last three days that Emily actually enjoyed a good cup of coffee that morning.

Even the crappy breakfast from the hospital cafeteria seemed like a feast.

Beca was going to be okay.

Chloe's memory was back.

Jesse was normal again – although honestly, what the aca-hell happened to him in the first place?

Aubrey's been shrugging it off for now, which was weird in of itself since Aubrey has been wanting to get her hands on Jesse since he disappeared but is all forgiving now, and Stacie was all but interested in fiddling with the old laptop that was now safely tucked in its respective carrier.

Both Stacie and Aubrey were once again off to 'smooth things out' with stupid Kyle since he's still insistent in bringing Jesse in.

"I don't understand why Posen is all of a sudden defending that guy!" Bumper breathed out.

"Yeah, but Jesse's back to his old self now." Benji argued.

But Bumper wouldn't have any of it. "I know that Swanson's your best buddy and all but nothing in this world justifies what he's done."

"You're just upset he beat you up." Jessica then commented. "But then again, I do wonder what happened?"

"Yeah, it's like he doesn't even remember anything that's happened." Ashley added. "And why Chloe? I mean, he dated Beca. If he wanted to kidnap anyone, why not Beca?"

"Maybe it was some sick twisted mental break down thing." Flo offered as an explanation.

"No, there's got to be more to this." Cynthia Rose then said. "Come on guys, it's been obvious that Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie's been acting strange since the whole thing started. And they're still keeping us at bay with answers."

"Yeah, but what can it be?" Amy then asked. "Aca-Nazi has been promising to let us know once everything is handled, but it's only getting me more edgy. I mean, Jesse almost killed Beca back there, and I'm all about forgiving and happy endings but how are we ever going to trust Jesse again?"

Lilly mentioned something but Amy simply shook her head. "I don't even know how it could be anything about multiple other worldly personalities." Amy replied.

Missing what Lilly was trying to theorize.

"Maybe it has something to do with the laptop!" Emily then piped up and grabbed Stacie's laptop from its bag. "Stacie's been tinkering with this since yesterday and she's never let it be far from her person. Until now that is."

"You think it's an experiment gone wrong or something and Stacie's got data and stuff there that can help us figure out what's going on?" Cynthia Rose voiced out.

"Well, I'm thinking whatever it is must be important, right?" Emily argued.

"What are you all waiting for then? Get on with the digging." Bumper impatiently let out.

"Allen, we know you're with Amy and all, but that doesn't make you one of us." Jessica then said.

"So yeah, you don't get to order us around." Ashley added.

"I think Bumper's just as antsy as we all are at getting to the bottom of the truth." Benji then said.

"Yeah, exactly that!" Bumper then added before Amy gave him a look that got him to shut up.

"Okay then, so what do we do?" Flo asked, quickly checking that the coast was clear and that Stacie and Aubrey where nowhere near where they were.

As quickly as Flo asked, Lilly grabbed the laptop and worked her magic, and before long they were staring at Stacie's desktop screensaver.

A picture of the Bellas during their first year.

"Well, at least it's not some R-rated pic of her and Aubrey." Amy then commented.

They quickly scanned the files while Benji and Bumper stood as guard, but they found nothing much that they could understand, just some things and papers about the multiple universe theory.

"So much for that idea Legacy." Cynthia Rose then said.

"Wait, there's got to be more of it! Stacie's been acting al frustrated with that laptop, and she never gets all that frustrated. I feel like there's definitely more to it!" Emily argued.

"But nothing's in there." Jessica then said.

"Well at least nothing that we can use." Ashley added.

"Hang on guys, look at this red button thingy. Laptops don't have that right?" Flo pointed out.

"Huh, wonder what this button do." Amy then commented and pressed the red button.

And just like that a static appeared on the screen and images that were all fritzing before stabilizing right in front of them.

"Looks like things are working this time Stace!" they heard Aubrey exclaim. "You did it!"

"Way to go Dr. Conrad!" said Robbie and a few other lab assistants.

"Ah, guys…" Beca then started to say.

And for a whole minute or two they were all just staring at each other.

Because right in front of them was Beca standing in some lab of sorts, all wrapped up in Chloe's arms.

There was Aubrey too, her hand on Stacie's shoulders, with Stacie wearing a lab coat.

There were a bunch of other extra people wearing lab coats in the background too.

And of course the Bellas.

"Okay, so this is surreal." both versions of Emily said. "Um, hi." they chorused again.

"Is that us?" Jessica asked.

"No, not exactly us." Jessica from Earth two then said.

Both versions of Lillys were just smirking at each other.

"What on earth have you guys done!?" Stacie then said storming towards the Bellas before seeing that the lines have been properly restored. "Oh hey other me."

"I would assume you haven't told them then?" Dr. Conrad asked sounding uncertain.

"Whoa, so that's not like a prerecorded thing?" Ashley asked while her Earth 2 counterpart mentioned something about Aubrey telling the truth.

"Hang on, it's the multiple universe thingy, isn't it?" Flo then said.

"Hey, my other version is catching on quick!" Earth 2 Flo then said.

While both versions of Cynthia Rose looked over at Stacie asking two different questions.

"Stace, what the hell is this?"

"Stace, are you not going to give them updates?"

"Why am I seeing double?" Bumper asked.

"I know." Benji then commented.

"Why don't you two scram and check on our Jesse for now, this is a Bellas only meeting." Aubrey then commented and the two scrambled along just before Aubrey turned to ask. "What's happened to your Jesse?"

All the Bellas from Earth 2 pointed to their Lilly and the message was quickly received. "Good."

"How's Beca? Your world's Beca?" Earth 2 Aubrey then asked.

"She's stable, just tired." Stacie then replied.

"Ehem, we still need an explanation here." Amy then urged on.

"They still don't know!" exclaimed Earth 2 Amy.

"We're getting on that! Just need to know, what about our multiverse problem?" Stacie then replied.

And both Dr. Conrad and Earth 2 Beca gave a thumbs up.

Aubrey and Stacie then quickly and briefly brought everyone up top speed with what's happened while Dr. Conrad and her wife explained the whole mess that happened the first time they had their little mishap and the second time caused by their bad version of Jesse.

And both sets of Bellas simply nodded, commented, and was shushed upon attracting unnecessary attention from other people in the hospital.

The news about the recent Staubrey engagement was also brought up.

Both sets of Bellas cheering.

And the fact that Earth 2 Chloe and Beca are about to get a new family member.

Something that Dr. Conrad said she might have let sip to Earth 1 Beca.

And something that completely took Earth 2 Beca by surprise.

"Wait, does that mean that aca-baby is going to get two sets of aunts and uncles?" Amy asked excitedly. "Because let's face it, that's the most important question at the moment!"

"Might actually be three since Batman Beca is getting the hand of the whole interdimensional video chat thing. We got a stable connection from their world while trying to connect to yours again." Dr. Conrad said.

"There's a Batman Beca!?" all of the Bellas exclaimed.

"Why is that so hard to believe!?" Beca from Earth 2 then protested.

Emily laughed as she watched the two versions of Aubrey exchanged looks and the two sets of Bellas interact.

This wasn't exactly the explanation she was expecting to get at the end of this.

But it was definitely a might aca-amazing one.


	25. The Happy Ending Wedding Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter! Thanks for sticking with the story guys! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> Like I said, I still have the spin-off for the multiverse in the works and the part 3 of 'Blank Slate' but it might take some time to write. If you haven't, feel free to check my other fics too to keep you while you wait.
> 
> On that note, if you have anything in mind that you might want to see or incorporated on the future fics (or if you have other ideas for fics or requests), feel free to drop me a line or anything. You can message me here or drop a line on tumblr or twitter (thehypotensivegrad).
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect.

"What do you mean you lost the rings!?" Aubrey screeched at Jesse as Amy tried to calm Beca down in her room.

She and Chloe decided to stay in different rooms the night before the wedding, with the bridesmaids split into groups.

Amy was Beca's maid of honor with Jesse playing her best man.

Aubrey was clearly Chloe's and her brother the best man for her.

The rest of the Bellas were either on team Chloe or team Bella, with Emily, Flo, and Cynthia Rose with Beca. Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley were with Chloe.

Lilly was on coordinating the needs of each of the bride with each group and handling anything else that would come up.

She was being helped by Denise.

Yeah, they found her again.

So what was Aubrey doing in Beca's room?

Well a certain Treble may have forgotten where he placed the rings…

…hence the SOS from Aubrey.

Except Aubrey pretty much lost it.

"I swear to God Jesse! If you don't find it now, I'm going to break more bones in your body than you even know of!" Aubrey yelled.

"And I'm telling you I didn't mean it! I thought I placed it in the hidden compartment for my luggage for safekeeping." Jesse argued.

"You thought!?" Aubrey replied.

"You okay Becs?" Amy asked, checking on the DJ while the whole thing went on in front of them. "You're not getting all tense or nervous or anything are you?"

"No, I'm fine." Beca replied.

Truth be told she was slightly worried about the whole thing.

Okay, maybe there was a part of her ready to just run towards Chloe's room and panic, but she told herself everything will be alright.

Things after all had a funny way of turning out fine and resolving themselves.

She just had to have faith.

"You don't think Jesse's been hijacked again, do you?" Emily asked as she leaned I and whispered her words to Amy and Beca, and the rest of their Bella party.

"No. The fear in Jesse's eyes are loud and clear. That's our Jesse alright." Cynthia Rose replied.

"Well you've unpacked and we haven't found anything now, haven't we!?" Aubrey snapped back at something Jesse said.

They totally missed what it was.

"Think back, Jesse. Trace back what you did since we got here the other night." Flo said, showing some moral support for Jesse who was getting heavily verbally bashed by Aubrey.

"I already told you, I…" Jesse started to say before realization dawned upon him. "Oh."

"Oh?" Aubrey snapped.

"Yeah. I might have placed it in my inner pocket here." Jesse said as he reached into his tux and grabbed the box with the rings from the inner pocket.

Aubrey took a deep breath, "Oh, one of these days, I really am going to kill you." she seethed before trying to calm herself down.

"Sorry, I forgot that I placed that there to not forget it for the big day."

"Yeah Jess, clearly that worked out." Beca replied with a chuckle.

The rest of the prep went on smoothly.

And before Beca knew it she was standing in front of the aisle, watching as the Chloe take one step at a time to reach her.

With her only thought the fact that her soon-to be-wife was stunningly and breathtakingly beautiful.

Somewhere along the exchange of their vows they had another unexpected surprise.

A very drunk and wild Tom appeared wanting Chloe back.

But all was good thanks to the quick witted Kyle – who knew old rivals can be dependable friends wanting to volunteer their services to make sure your wedding goes on without hitch? – who easily dragged the ex-boy… er… toy… out.

Chloe looked completely mortified for a minute and Beca chuckled.

"It's not funny." Chloe said. Although she herself was smiling.

"What isn't? You're desirability even as you are getting married only proves how lucky I am that I'm at the end of your string." Beca then whispered and this time it was Chloe who chuckled.

It was true though.

All of it.

She was lucky to have Chloe.

To have met her.

To have the chance to be with her.

Every second was precious.

Every moment, every memory, was great measure.

And Beca couldn't help but thank the stars above every day that Fate had decided to put her and Chloe together.

Because she was the best thing that's ever happened in her life.

Despite the messiness of pretty much everything around them.

It was definitely reassuring that in every world, in every lifetime…

…in any place, in any time…

…in any circumstance they find themselves in…

It was always the two of them standing at the end of each other's strings.

It would always be the two them.

And they definitely have been through a lot.

Undoubtedly they were going to still have a long journey ahead of them.

But they've come a long way.

From totally running away from how she felt for the redhead.

To confronting her feelings.

And to finally letting her know.

With all the best things coming from the unexpected journey she's been through twice.

And Beca couldn't help but smile as she thought about her luck.

It all started with a wish.

Now all her wishes have come true.


End file.
